


Betrayal

by magicgoldenflower



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anidala, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Sith Dooku (Star Wars), Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgoldenflower/pseuds/magicgoldenflower
Summary: Discovering the truth is all Obi-Wan wants. When tempted on Geonosis by Count Dooku to destroy the Sith and uncover all of their secrets, Obi-Wan takes up his offer to fight beside him. But by joining Dooku, he had to leave behind all that he knew.Anakin is determined to bring back his master. Though many Jedi try to stop him, Anakin won't quit until he proves to them that Obi-Wan is still the same man he was. By doing everything in his power, Anakin will search the galaxy far and wide until Obi-Wan is at his side again.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Saesee Tiin, Obi-Wan & Dooku | Darth Tyranus, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 49
Kudos: 114





	1. The Hunger For Truth

Obi-Wan glares, angry at both himself and his captor. He knew that his actions of following that bounty hunter would be risky, but he didn't think it would lead to him in chains spinning around and listening to Dooku's rants. He was only hoping that he could bring back some valuable information about those strange clones and Padmé's attempted assassinations. 

And although Obi-Wan doesn't want to admit it, there's a small bit of awe lurking inside him. When he was Qui-Gon's padawan, he heard many things about Dooku. Though mostly good, there were a few things that made him hesitate about the man. A few years into his apprenticeship, the older Jedi had left the Order without much reason. Obi-Wan wondered for a time what happened to him, but never found the courage to ask Qui-Gon while he was alive. If he wouldn't have become Anakin's master, he probably would have sought Dooku out. He's always been curious what Jedi do when they leave the only place they've ever known.

Apparently, they start working closely with bounty hunters.  
  
"It's a great pity that our paths have not crossed before, Obi-Wan," Dooku says. This is the first he has ever formally met the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had always planned on making acquaintances with him, but with Qui-Gon's untimely passing, he never felt comfortable seeking Obi-Wan out. He didn't want to overstep a line with the boy, especially because he left the Order. Lineage is important to Jedi, but it's not the same when a piece is missing from the middle. It might cause things to get messy, which is the last thing Dooku wants. "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you."

Just his name out loud makes their hearts heavy and their emotions very present in the Force. Dooku looks down, thinking of his former padawan. Qui-Gon was always someone special to him. "I wish he were still alive." He confesses. He hopes his show of emotions will coax Obi-Wan into listening to what he has to say. But that aside, Dooku does miss Qui-Gon. He was someone who wasn't afraid to take risks. He was so strong with the Living Force, always knowing what it meant. "I could use his help right now."

Obi-Wan furrows his eyebrows. How is this man the teacher Qui-Gon adored? Constantly, he was always hearing about the great Master Dooku. To see him now and know what he has done, Obi-Wan finds himself irritated. This is not a person his master would want to be associated with. "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." He spits.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," Dooku replies, raising his finger at him. "You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his." He says. He knew Qui-Gon much better than Obi-Wan could ever dream of. He practically raised him. He watched him grow and learn. He was the one Qui-Gon came to for advice. "He knew all about the corruption in the senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan asks, his voice rising and giving away that he's curious. He silently curses to himself, upset with how much he's revealing to his captor. Dooku now knows he can use his want for the truth against him. He's already using their connection with Qui-Gon to coax him to his side. This will make resisting him much harder.

The young Jedi wants to know about the secrets happening right under his nose. Dooku realizes that he can use this to try to get Obi-Wan to join him. "The truth," Dooku smirks pleased that he has caught Obi-Wan's attention. So far, this is going easier than he expected. Perhaps this conversation will end with an ally Dooku never expected. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?" He begins, starting to pace around the captured Jedi.

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend," Dooku says, arching an eyebrow. Obi-Wan seems taken back, so Dooku presses on. He has him on the ropes. "Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan replies, but his voice wavers. He isn't confident in his response. Is it possible that the Sith have been able to cloud their vision this entire time? Can the Republic really be in their hands? It seems insane, but not impossible. The Jedi believed the Sith were wiped out thousands of years ago yet one killed his master. There is a slim chance that they're wrong again.

"The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything." Dooku says. He knows that Obi-Wan is taking the bait. Already, he can feel the hesitation in the young Jedi. Now he must deliver the final line. He needs, no, _wants_ Obi-Wan by his side. It would be a missed opportunity for both of them if he refuses this offer. "You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith!" He exclaims, holding his hand out to him.

Obi-Wan gulps. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to find out the truth. All he has ever wanted is for the truth to come out. Is it possible that Dooku is spilling all of their secrets? Maybe all Dooku wants is for the truth to be revealed as well. 

Not wanting to seem too eager or easy to sway, Obi-Wan says, "I will never join you, Dooku."

The older man lowers his head. He feels the conflict inside of the young Jedi. He can still turn him, but not at this moment. Obi-Wan just needs time to think about it and realize that he is being offered a one in a million chance of survival. Dooku walks for the door, turning around before leaving. "It may be difficult to secure your release."

Once Dooku has left, Obi-Wan starts to weigh his options. Qui-Gon did speak highly of Dooku. If he's the man that Qui-Gon admired, then can he really deny him? After all, Qui-Gon is something they have in common. He was taken too soon from both of them. He's the link that joins him with Dooku. Maybe by joining Dooku, they can form a bond they would have had if Qui-Gon was still here.

Plus, there's the part of the truth. He wants to know what's really going. What is happening back on Kamino? How can there be a whole battalion of clones out there that none of the members of the Council know about? What Jedi went behind everyone's back and erased the planet from the archives? And Obi-Wan followed Jango Fett here. He knows he is here! Clones made from a bounty hunter on Dooku's side can't be safe, can they?

And is the Republic actually under the control of a Sith Lord? If it is, he needs to put a stop to it. A Sith Lord in charge of the galaxy will not end well. They think inwardly, only about themselves. If they are the leader of the Republic, who's to say what will happen to all of the innocent civilians out there. So far, Dooku seems to be the only person willing to destroy the Sith with him.

The Sith took Qui-Gon away from them. After Obi-Wan killed that Sith Lord on Naboo, that left either the master or apprentice of the Sith alive and the Order has done nothing to try and find them. They have not actively gone out to try and search for the missing Sith. They've been out there for ten years, plotting against the Jedi and no one has done anything to stop them.

After weighing these issues, his mind is made up. When Dooku returns, he will give him his answer.

Geonosian guards enter and free him. As they strap the handcuffs on him, Dooku enters the room. "Have you changed your mind, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gulps. His gut is screaming at him that this is wrong. What he is about to say goes against everything he has ever known. He shouldn't have to go against his morals to discover the truth, but what choice does he have? Dooku is the only person who is willing to do what must be done. Obi-Wan would be a fool to deny this chance at destroying the Sith. Besides, wasn't Qui-Gon always encouraging him to follow what he believes even if it goes against the Council? "I want to join you."

A smile grows on the old man's face and Obi-Wan knows that he should be frightened, but he's not. Dooku's smile reminds him so much of Qui-Gon and he is comforted. This is almost enough to make him wonder why he was even conflicted in the first place. Finally, there's someone out there who cares about him, even if Dooku is no longer part of the Order. "That's good to hear." Dooku nods. He orders the guards to let him go.

Obi-Wan rubs on his wrists where the handcuffs used to be. "What do I need to do to discover the truth?" He asks.

"Patience, Obi-Wan," Dooku responds. He starts to exit the room with Obi-Wan eagerly following him. He speeds up to walk beside Dooku, already feeling at home. They walk in step, just as he and Qui-Gon used to. How he's missed this. He had no one to turn to when Qui-Gon died and now he has someone older and wiser. He is following the man who trained his master. What could really go wrong? "Before we start exploiting the Republic and the corrupt persons who are in charge, there is something the Geonosians have planned for our entertainment."

Entertainment? What could Geonosians possibly do for fun? Obi-Wan believes that everything has a right to live, of course, but the Geonosians are disgusting bugs. They are pretty primitive compared to many of the other species in the galaxy. What the blazes do they consider entertaining?

They walk out onto a balcony, the light blinding Obi-Wan for a few seconds. Once his eyes adjust, sure enough, he sees Jango Fett waiting there. Jango raises his blaster at him, but Dooku gestures for him to put it down. Also waiting on the balcony is the Trade Federation. Obi-Wan would recognize them from anywhere. Naboo was where he had a real encounter with them.

A large roar comes from the crowd, gathering his attention. All around, he sees what must be thousands of Geonosians. Their clicks and buzzes echo around him and he feels like he's trapped in a hive. Nothing feels quite right and he's starting to think that maybe he is hallucinating. He's with Dooku, who has left the Order. He's standing right beside the bounty hunter that has attempted to end Padmé's life. And this very bounty hunter has millions of clones that were requested by the Jedi Council years ago.

Oh, he hopes that Anakin and Padmé got his message and sent it to the Council. 

Dooku lays a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, bringing him out of his stupor. Gently, he leads him to the edge of the balcony. "Here comes our entertainment." He says, waving his hand at the carriage hauling in what looks like a female and a male human.

Wait. Is that?

"What are they going to do to Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, his head starting to spin. No. He can't let anything happen to him. Losing Anakin is not worth destroying the Sith or discovering the truth. It is not worth the bond that he hopes to revive with Qui-Gon through Dooku. Every single time, Anakin must come first. He is his padawan, his responsibility. More than that, he cares for him as if he's his brother. They've been together for almost ten years. If something were to ever happen to him, Obi-Wan would never forgive himself.

"They were caught inside our droid factory. The Geonosians felt that this should be their punishment." Dooku curtly replies as Anakin and Padmé are chained to the columns in the center of the arena. Soon, two doors lift, revealing two giant monsters. A reek and a nexu.

"They're going to die," Obi-Wan gasps, his eyes wide in shock. 

At this statement, the viceroys of the Trade Federation begin to laugh, tossing their heads back. Obi-Wan snaps his head to watch them, disgust washing over his face. "Good. That's what the girl deserves." 

Obi-Wan looks back down below, feeling like he's swaying on the sea. Laughter erupts around him and he thinks he's going to be sick. Are they really that set on revenge for something that happened nearly a decade ago? Have they truly suffered so much that they think that death is acceptable for Padmé? Suddenly, he begins to really regret his choice. If finding out the truth means watching Padmé and Anakin die, it's not worth it. Who knows who else he'll have to watch die at their hands, possibly even at his own hands. He looks at his hands, unable to breathe properly at the thought of possibly killing someone with his own lightsaber.

He looks up at Dooku, slightly shaking his head. "You can't kill them."

A glare appears on the old man's face. "Do you think so little of your padawan?"

"What?" Obi-Wan breathily asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Dooku points back down to the arena. Obi-Wan follows his gaze, watching the creatures make their way to the chained up humans. "If you have trained him well, he should be able to escape. Especially if he's believed to be the Chosen One." He briefly explains. Obi-Wan wants to say that Dooku has no idea how unpredictable Anakin is. He doesn't know the type of power that Anakin holds. Anakin is capable of many great things, things that Obi-Wan could only dream of accomplishing, but he is still young. He still needs guidance to keep out the darkness that seems insistent on possessing him. 

But Obi-Wan keeps his mouth shut for the moment, letting the silence speak for him. 

He closes his eyes, unable to watch as the reek charges at Anakin. Instead of hearing Anakin scream out in pain, the crowd erupts into a loud cheer. He opens his eyes, watching his padawan whip the chains around the beast's horn and free himself. Padmé is standing on top of the column, fighting the nexu.

So far, they are okay. They seem to actually be winning. "Have faith in young Skywalker. You have trained him well." Dooku says, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He's worried and knows that it might be wrong, but Obi-Wan tentatively smiles at him. Praise from someone he has held to such high esteem feels good. It doesn't help that he can sense how proud Dooku is of him. "You are a greater Jedi than you think. Soon, you will be an even better dark side user."

_xxx_

Anakin looks around, searching for his master. Obi-Wan sent out that message not that long ago, so he must be somewhere. After "rescuing" Padmé, he closes his eyes and tries to feel for his master. Their connection through the Force is weak, swaying like an unbalanced bridge in a wind storm. One more strong breeze and it'll come tumbling down.

He looks to the balcony, seeing Dooku. His heart drops as he makes eye contact with Obi-Wan. What is he doing? Why is he standing so close to Dooku, a known dark side user? Why does he look to be in pain? What have they done to him?

"There's Master Kenobi!" Padmé shouts, pointing over his shoulder.

"I know." He mumbles, their eyes still locked. What is he thinking?

Somehow through all of this chaos, Obi-Wan is able to get through to Anakin using the Force. His voice travels over the unsteady bridge, carrying a load of sadness and fear. Anakin shivers when it reaches him even though he is sweating from the hot Geonosis heat.

_I'm sorry._

Sorry? What has Obi-Wan done that could possibly warrant an apology? Before Anakin can ask this to his master, he feels their bridge within the Force crash with a loud boom. The Force screams out as he is trapped on the other side, separated from Obi-Wan by the rushing water. The pieces of the bridge are sending large splashes of uncertainty and pain onto Anakin. He finds himself drenched in loneliness and fear. He gasps, clutching at his chest, trying to breathe. He is stunned.

Did his master just cut off their bond? He wouldn't intentionally shut Anakin out, right?

"Master?" Anakin asks just above a whisper. He feels tears welling in his eyes as he watches Obi-Wan scrunch his face in similar pain. Was he pelted with similar emotions too? Without acknowledging what just happened, Obi-Wan turns his back to Anakin and is led away by Dooku.

What is happening? Where is Dooku taking Obi-Wan?

Why is Obi-Wan leaving him in the dark?

Jedi come practically raining from the sky, but Anakin hardly notices. He is numb, trying to process whatever just happened. The rest of the fight is a blur that Anakin doesn't remember. His memory of the battle is patchy, a few of them not even his own. Most of what he can recall is from what Padmé later told him.

The only thing he truly knows is that is the last time he saw his master.

After that day, Obi-Wan just seemed to disappear. No one knows where he is. There are rumors around the Temple that he's joined the dark side. Others are sticking to the idea that he's been captured by Dooku and killed for refusing to share any of his knowledge. All that anyone can seem to agree on is that Obi-Wan will not return to the Jedi Order.

But Anakin knows that his master is still out there, and he is going to do everything to try to bring him back and show everyone that he is still the same Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Death Would Be A Blessing

  
  
He takes a deep breath, trying to relieve the tension building in his shoulders and neck. On the other side of the door, he can sense the sea of unease beginning to grow. Whatever reason they have summoned him here must make them cautious of how he'll react. Ever since he was a young boy, they have been wary of upsetting him. They would refuse to ever talk about his progress with him in the room. Every decision they ever made about him would happen behind his back.

After taking one final moment to calm himself, Anakin pushes the door to the High Council's room open. Sitting in the intimating circle around him is all of its members. Every single one of them is present, which is surprising considering the war currently taking up all of their time. Whatever the issue is with him now requires every member to be here in person.

It should scare him, but it doesn't. This is nothing unusual for the so-called trouble maker.

"Welcome, young Skywalker." Master Yoda greets with a forced smile on his wrinkled green face.

Anakin bows to him with respect, tucking his hands into his dark robes. He stands upright again, studying the faces of everyone around him. The way they are seated reminds him of the Loth-wolves from his Temple Arts class. Their status and power make them tower over him. They glare at him as if he's nothing more than an annoying pest. He can almost hear their snarls of warning and he hasn't done anything yet besides walk into the room. One wrong move and they'll attack in a pack, leaving him in worse wear than when he entered.

You would think after spending time with all of them over the past year that he would be more comfortable in their presence, but he's not. He still feels like he's a burden to them all, something that they have to put up with. They are just waiting for him to slip up and kick him to the curb like they've wanted since he showed up with Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He thought it would have happened last year, what with the accident, but it didn't.

"You summoned for me, masters?" Anakin asks, making eye contact with the one master he feels semi-comfortable with. Master Tiin gives him a slight nod, a gesture of acknowledgment, and mutual respect. Out of them all, he is the one Anakin would seek out if he ever needed advice. Master Tiin is the only one who has at least attempted to make a connection with him. He knows that he will never replace the master Anakin had before, but he's done his best to step up and take that place whenever the situation called for it.

"Because of your recent knighting, we are giving you your own battalion." Master Windu begins, catching Anakin's attention. "Tomorrow morning, you'll be introduced to your captain and be sent on your way to Sanza. Further details will be given to you on your way, but we thought we should take this time to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Tomorrow morning?" Anakin repeats, furrowing his eyebrows. His voice comes out harsher and higher pitched than he would have liked and he can feel the shift in the room because of it. That was the wrong response. He needs to choose his next words carefully.

"Do you have something more pressing?" Master Windu fires back, studying the young man in front of him. He tilts his head, his gaze hardening. Why is he so surprised by this? Surely Skywalker has put the pieces together that he's needed in this war? He's seen the rest of the knights be shipped out. He can't be that arrogant to think he would not be sent out into the battlefield with them, can he?

Anakin shakes his head to Master Windu's question. He swallows down his fear and anger, hoping none of them have picked up on it yet. They can't find out about her, not again. "No, I just thought that I would have more time to say goodbye to my friends here and to prepare for battle. I didn't realize it was so sudden." He replies, trying to keep his tone cool and even. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace._ He repeats in his head over and over. He hopes that answer is enough to calm the judges around him.

"You'll have plenty of time tonight to say goodbye to your friends." Master Ti gently smiles. Her response is sincere, but Anakin has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He has no friends here at the Temple. They all know this. They've been informed about this since he was a young boy. It was a subject of worry when he first started training here, which they constantly voiced concern about to Obi-Wan. It's well-known that Anakin is more of an independent person. It's never been that he doesn't want friends, but they've never seemed to want him.

There's only one person on Coruscant who he needs to say goodbye to. They deserve it more than anyone else in the galaxy. They're one of the few people who have reciprocated his feelings. He just thought that they would have more time together before his inevitable deployment. He didn't realize that his recent knighting would make him a general in less than a week.

The rest of the masters remain silent, watching him. But as quickly as that subject stirred alarm among them another thought takes their attention. Their eyes begin darting from one member to the next, asking an unspoken question. Anakin can feel the sense of dread building around them. They didn't call him in here just to tell him he's being sent out to fight. There's something else, something much deeper.

It's something personal and they're fretful about how he'll react, what he'll do.

"Unfortunately, there is more news that we have for you, Skywalker," Master Windu says after clearing his throat. Anakin stands up straighter, trying to keep his mind from racing through the possible topics they might ask him about. They could include several things, involving multiple people. He keeps his mind clear and prays that it doesn't have to do with a certain senator.

"Involve your master, it does." Master Yoda pipes up, answering his unasked question.

"What's happened to Obi-Wan?" Anakin immediately asks, scrunching his nose. His chest fills with cold fear at the thought of what might have happened to him. Obi-Wan is the last person he thought they would talk to him about today. After he disappeared on Geonosis almost a year ago, Anakin never heard another word about him. There were rumors of course, but he shrugged those off quickly. Anakin is a person of straight facts. Until they prove anything with a solid reason, he won't believe a single whisper about his former master.

"There's no easy way to say this." Master Tiin says, slightly sighing. He knows that he needs to be the one to say it. Anakin trusts him and believes in his judgment the most. If he should hear this news from anyone, it should be him. "After not hearing from Master Kenobi in so long, we are going to declare him dead later this evening."

"You're giving up on him?" Anakin scoffs, his jaw slightly dropping. How can they do this? After everything Obi-Wan has done for the Order they aren't going to return the favor by at least combing the galaxy for him?

"It's not like that, Anakin." Master Tiin frowns, dropping his gaze.

"You're declaring him dead. How else am I supposed to think of it?" He fires back, his emotions now thrown out the large windows surrounding them. Do they really think that he is just going to lay down and take this? Obi-Wan is not dead. Anakin can feel it as sure as he can feel the sun on his skin.

"Master Kenobi has failed to make contact with any of us," Master Windu says through gritted teeth, stopping himself from giving in to the anger Anakin is radiating. The boy's emotions have always been so strong, almost swaying anyone within the vicinity of him. How Obi-Wan dealt with it with such poise for years is a question that no one will ever uncover. "We don't like this any more than you do, young Skywalker."

"I want to go out there and look for him myself." Anakin declares, tightening his fists at his side. He stands tall, hoping to make himself look older and stronger than he actually is. He narrows his eyes at them, looking for someone to deny him his request.

The group surrounding him hold their breaths. How dare he speak out with such anger? Doesn't he see that they've done all that they can for his master? They've sent out search parties for him. They've tried to contact him on every known frequency but all that came out of it were dead ends.

"Watch yourself, you should, young Skywalker." Master Yoda scolds, pointing his walking stick at him. Anakin quietly scoffs, taking a step back from him. Of course, the master is right. Anakin should watch his emotions in front of them. But he is so upset at their decision to abandon Obi-Wan. Can't they see how wrong it is to leave him out there alone?

"We aren't going to send you on a pointless mission," Master Windu says, side-eyeing Master Yoda. He looks back at Anakin, staring into his fiery eyes. "Master Kenobi is gone. It's time for you to accept this." He curtly says.

"Let me look for myself. Then we'll see if I agree with your decision."

"Skywalker, please." Master Ti says, her voice carrying an air of coolness to the hot flames spewing from the young man in front of her. "You've only just been knighted. I don't think you're ready to go out on a mission like that on your own."

"But I'm ready to lead a battalion of men into war?"

"That is different." Master Tiin says, bringing the attention back to him. "If you would put your personal feelings for Master Kenobi aside, you would see that."

Anakin drops his head in shame, but the boiling bubbles of betrayal and anger remain inside of him. Their words of reason won't be enough to calm him down right now. Master Tiin sighs, sensing the dark traits inside Anakin wanting to explode. He continues his comment, saying, "If we send you to search for Master Kenobi, we would have no idea what you may encounter. You could fall into the hands of Dooku or worse."

"You sent out other Jedi, didn't you? You took that risk with them. Why can't I?" Anakin asks, his voice softer than before. Being angry won't let them see his side. If he remains calm, maybe they'll give him a chance. By acting cool and collected, they might think that he's matured enough to take on a mission this intense.

"You are believed to be the Chosen One." Master Tiin replies. "We can't lose you. Not before your prophecy has been fulfilled."

And that's where the discussion ends. The others quickly chime in, agreeing with Master Tiin. Because he is the Chosen One, they won't risk letting him search for his master, who may or may not be in the hands of Count Dooku. Because of Anakin's prophecy, they are going to keep him on a close leash.

When he is released from the meeting, Anakin storms to his apartment. It once belonged to him and Obi-Wan, but now it's just his. There aren't many belongings in the room. There are a few things of Obi-Wan's that he's collected over the years from their missions. There are also a few of Qui-Gon's items scattered around the room that were passed down to Obi-Wan.

Anakin hasn't touched any of them. They remain where Obi-Wan last put them. Everything is just how he left it, even the papers on the counter. Until Anakin has undeniable evidence that Obi-Wan is gone, he won't move them. Jedi aren't allowed attachments or very many belongings, so he respects that these few items aren't his. He doesn't have the right to move them around or give them away.

Anakin is hardly in the apartment before Master Tiin knocks on the door. He groans, tugging at his hair in frustration. Jedi aren't supposed to express their emotions to others so this place has always been his escape. Behind these doors, he has been free to let himself deal with his inner demons. With Master Tiin here, he can't let out his anger at their recent decision.

"Anakin, please let me in." Master Tiin says from outside the door.

Reluctantly, he opens it for him. "Excuse me, Master Tiin, but I'm not myself at the moment. I would like some time to calm myself down." Anakin says through gritted teeth. After spending time with each Jedi High Council member, he has gotten good at weaving through their requests with his words. Usually, his remarks make them go away. Even Master Windu allows him to cool off without much questioning.

But this doesn't work on Master Tiin.

"I know you aren't. That's why I came." He says. He enters the room without Anakin's permission, closing the door behind him. He crosses his arms over his chest, studying the young man in front of him. "You're angry. You're frustrated."

"Yes," Anakin replies, holding back an eye roll. It's not exactly a secret how he feels. He's pretty sure the entire Temple could hear him marching back to his apartment. And if they didn't hear him, they definitely felt the rage radiating off of him. He'll more than likely receive a complaint from the dorm masters about his anger upsetting the younglings yet again.

"I know you don't think of me as your master." Master Tiin begins as he glances around the room. Quickly, he can pinpoint what belongs to Anakin and what doesn't. "But I can't ignore the darkness looming inside of you. What can I do to help? What would Obi-Wan do to help you calm down when he was here?"

"Why don't we go and ask him together?" Anakin fires back as he paces around the room. He bites his tongue, cursing at himself for snapping back. If he becomes calm, Master Tiin will leave him alone. He just needs to cool down, or at the very least look levelheaded.

Master Tiin sighs, shaking his head at Anakin. Yeah, he walked into that one. If there's one thing Anakin doesn't need help mastering, it's his wit. The kid is great at comebacks that leave you wondering how he got the upper hand.

Wanting to help relieve the tension around them, he says, "How Obi-Wan put up with you for ten years is one of the galaxy's greatest mysteries." 

Anakin stops, glaring at the man. Master Tiin quickly composes himself, becoming serious again. Clearly sarcastic comments don't amuse Anakin when he's upset. He'll have to remember that for future references. "You're upset at the ruling of Obi-Wan's death. I understand." He says, going back to the matter at hand.

"No. You don't understand." Anakin scoffs as he scrunches his nose. "Jedi think of each other as a family. We are brothers and sisters. Our lineage is important to us, learning about our master and the master that trained them, and so on. Now tell me, wouldn't a family do anything to get back one of their members?"

Master Tiin remains silent, unsure of how to respond. Yes, Anakin makes a solid point. Because Jedi do not know their real family, the ones in the Order become that family. In fact, a project that early padawans make involve creating their family tree. Of course, no one on there is blood-related, but it doesn't matter to the Jedi. They learn about their great-grandmasters and how many padawans they trained. Even when padawans make their first lightsaber they model it after their master's in respect of them and their lineage. 

How can he defend the Council's decision when the connection of family is deep within the Order's own traditions?

"By leaving Obi-Wan out there, I am abandoning my family." Anakin quietly adds, narrowing his eyes at Master Tiin. He can feel how his argument has shifted Master Tiin's opinion. He hopes that it does him some good, possibly persuading him to rethink that Council's decision.

"Obi-Wan is an adult. Has been for a while."

"Just because he's an adult doesn't mean that he doesn't need our help," Anakin argues. "If I remember correctly, I rescued you from that mess on Florrum. You're an adult. Have been for a while." Anakin mockingly smiles.

"Nobody even knows if he's alive, Anakin. We can't send you out after a ghost when there's a war going on." Master Tiin says, his voice giving away how exhausting the fight is becoming to him. Anakin sighs, keeping his distance from him. The want to fight the fire inside of him is long gone too. He's upset, but not nearly as much as before.

Master Tiin walks towards him and Anakin stiffens. The master places his hand on his shoulder just as Obi-Wan would have. The action brings him feelings of loneliness and nostalgic longing. If it was meant to make him feel better, it doesn't. If anything, it's brought down his mood drastically. "Hey, if he's out there, maybe he'll find you. This war will take us all over the galaxy." Master Tiin says, his voice a bit lighter. "I haven't given up hope on him. But by declaring his death, we can focus on the war at hand."

Anakin remains silent, so Master Tiin adds, "Please try to see our reasoning."

Anakin looks into his eyes. "You think he is still out there?" He softly asks. He wasn't expecting this response from Master Tiin, but he won't turn it away. If he believes in Obi-Wan, that leaves a hope that others do too. The more people he can rally to his cause, the better.

Master Tiin shrugs his shoulders, a soft smile on his face. "Why not? He did kill a Sith Lord. He could take on Dooku, couldn't he?" He asks as he opens the door. On that final note, Master Tiin leaves him alone in his apartment.

Anakin sighs, sagging his shoulders. He's still upset about this whole thing, but it isn't a blind rage reaction anymore. He just wants to vent, let his emotions out to someone who will listen and acknowledge his feelings. One person comes to mind and as much as he'd like to ignore the topic with them tonight, he knows she'll pry it out of him. She's always had a way of getting his problems out of him.

_xxx_

He watches the ships float past her bedroom window. He wonders what it must be like to be a citizen on Courasant now. Are they worried? Or do they live their lives as if there isn't a war because they have the Jedi Order in their backyard? "I'll be leaving soon," Anakin says, brushing through her dark hair.

"For how long?" Padmé asks, tipping her head up to look at his face. His eyes don't meet hers. He is distant, his thoughts somewhere else. His gaze is still out the window but he doesn't stop tending to her. "Ani, when will you be back?" She asks, gently tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

"I don't know." He answers with a slight jump, coming out of his trance. He shrugs his shoulder, searching for what he wants to say. There's so much for them to discuss but so little time left. "The Order is scrambling for knights and masters. We don't have enough Jedi to lead this war. I might be gone for months to fill in the gaps."

She sighs, laying back down on his chest. She tugs the blanket up to her chin, feeling a chill at the thought of him not being here with her anymore. Tomorrow, she will wake and he will be gone. She will have to go about her days without him nearby, worrying about what campaign he'll be on somewhere deep in the galaxy. "When I was growing up, I was told that Jedi were peacekeepers. Not soldiers."

"We are trying to keep the peace."

"This is a funny way of showing it." She softly scoffs, scrunching her nose.

He sits up, narrowing his eyes at her. "What do you want me to do about it, Padmé? If you can't stop this war with words, what makes you think the Jedi Order can? By having us at the frontlines, we can try to ensure less death. We can try to use our training of peaceful tactics to end this with as little death and pain as possible." He says.

She lays still, watching him. Anakin has been known to get riled up at things, but something is different. There's something else he's mad at but he's placing it all on this war. It deserves some of his anger, yes, but she can feel the war isn't the only thing bothering him.

He sighs and lays back again, trying to calm himself down. She didn't mean it like that, he knows this. She's upset at their situation, just like he is. He closes his eyes, muttering under his breath, "I don't want this any more than you."

"I know. I'm sorry." She says, frowning. She doesn't want to fight, especially not tonight. Not when this is could be their last moment together. She reaches out, her fingers tracing the side of his face. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going to die, Padmé."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Anakin." She glares, her jaw locked. "If you die out there, I will be the last person to know. They don't know about us. To them, I'm just your childhood friend. I'll have to find out about it through the HoloNet. _The_ _HoloNet_ , _Ani_. Other people around the galaxy will know that you died before me."

"No, they won't," Anakin replies, shaking his head. "They won't because it's not going to happen. For you, I will keep going. I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening."

She sighs, looking away. He can make that promise all he wants but she knows that he has no control over what happens out on that battlefield. He can't stop people, including himself, from dying. Anakin of all people should understand that. If he could, wouldn't he have saved his mother? Wouldn't he have stopped the death of Obi-Wan?

Anakin pulls her to his chest. She follows, curling up at his side, listening to his heartbeat. It's steady and strong. Does he understand the pain that this causes her? Does he know the amount of stress that has now entered her life? She doesn't know when he will return or even how. He could very much come back from battle in a box.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers, feeling pressure building in her eyes.

"You think I want to?" He softly replies back.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I feel like you would be good at this. Planning battles and such. Leading men and giving them the courage to push on. This seems like a new role you could easily slip into."

"I can lead men," Anakin replies. "But I'm not sure I want to deal with everything else. I think what I'll see out there will never leave me."

She remains silent, letting this rest in the air. He's right, of course. What he will see will probably have a lasting effect on him. He will be leading men into battle, watching them fall around him. None of that can be good for anyone's sanity. "Are you taking these missions alone or is Master Tiin joining you?"

Master Tiin, Master Yoda, Master Windu, even Master Plo could be with him. All of these and many more took on the task to finish his training. When Obi-Wan suddenly disappeared, it left Anakin without a master. Rather than subject him to finding a new one, they just tossed him around the Council.

"Even if he offered, I wouldn't want him along," Anakin says, growing rigid. "He's not my master. None of them on the Council are. They were just other Jedi who completed what I would have finished in a year anyway. They don't know me. They don't really care for me."

"I don't believe you," Padmé says, trying to put on a soft smile for him. "They care for you. If they didn't, they wouldn't have finished your training. They want what's best for you, Ani. Maybe you just need to open yourself up to them."

"They don't like me. They never have. They tolerate me because of Qui-Gon and the prophecy he believed I would complete." Anakin grumbles as she sinks deeper into his arms. The memory of the meeting in the Council room today is still very fresh in his mind. Their only reason for holding him back from hunting down Obi-Wan is because he's the Chosen One. Not because they're worried about his safety or what they'll do without him. It's only because of the prophecy, which they didn't even believe when he first arrived. Now, suddenly, it's being used to hold him back.

"There was one person who cared for me. One person who saw me as more than some stupid Jedi legend." He says, his fingers now playing with her hair. "But back then, I was too stupid to realize it. I fought with him all of the time and I turned him away. Now, because of my failure to attempt to connect with him, he's gone."

Padmé turns to look at him. "You can't seriously be blaming yourself for Master Kenobi's death?"

"He's not dead. I wish everyone would stop saying that." He argues, scrunching his face. He tightens his free fist, trying to contain his rage at the topic. "They can tell me all they want about how he's gone, but I don't believe it, not for a second. Obi-Wan could take on Dooku. He could take on anyone. He killed a Sith Lord as a padawan."

"Anakin, no one has heard from him in over a year. Earlier this evening they declared him deceased, ending anymore searches for him." She quietly says. She grabs his hand, working to relieve the tension in it. Anakin gradually opens his hand, letting her rub at his palm. "Besides, maybe death would be a blessing for him."

"How can you say that?" Anakin scoffs, pulling away. "I know that I used to wish that he would leave me alone, but when he finally left, I regretted it. I took him for granted and all I want is for him to come back. He understood me. He listened to me. If I had tried to do the same, maybe he wouldn't be gone. He was a great master and I was too stubborn and arrogant to realize it at the time." He snaps. How could she want such a thing? Death is not something pleasant or comforting. Every time Anakin has witnessed it, it has been nothing but pain and sorrow to everyone involved.

"I only say it because I think that if he's not dead then the situation he's in can't be any better." She clarifies. She wasn't trying to say that she wants him dead. That's the last thing she wants. "But if he's been captured for over a year, who knows what they've done to him. I just don't want him suffering." She says, rubbing his hand again.

Anakin sighs, looking back out the window. Maybe Padmé has a point. Anakin would hate to know that Obi-Wan is in pain. If death would a sweet release from whatever he is going through, then Anakin also wishes him to receive it. Obi-Wan is the last person to deserve pain.

And maybe she has a point, not because he's suffering now, but because of what might happen when he returns. Rumors have spread about Anakin's former master. Most of them about him being dead, which is now the official statement. Some, like Anakin, don't believe it. But that leaves a wide array of answers to where Obi-Wan is and what he's doing. If he's not dead and not captured, then that means that he could be with Dooku, perhaps working with him.

If his master returns to the Temple after working with a Sith lord, then death would be a blessing. Who knows what the Council could do to him? They could tarnish his name. They would probably wipe him from their archives, making him into this mysterious, lost Jedi.

Perhaps they'd even kill him without explanation.

Because all Sith, no matter their reason for joining, are enemies. Right?

"I don't want our last night to be us talking about death." She says, feeling her chest tightening. Last night. Why does she keep saying that? By saying it, it's like telling him that she doesn't believe he'll return to her. "Can we talk about something else? Something happy?"

Anakin smiles at her, a genuine grin that only she gets to see. "Like what?" He softly asks as he caresses her cheek. "Like a future where you and I are free to be together?"

"Sure." She says. She feels strange giving into this fantasy. Like maybe talking about it will provoke unrealistic ideas and feelings into her head. But just for tonight, she will let him ramble about their pretend life in some dream galaxy.

"Where do we want to live?" He asks. "Anywhere that doesn't have sand, please."

She giggles, closing her eyes. "I've always wanted to go and have a house in the countryside of Naboo." She says. "I want it to be near the water so I can wake up and see the swans floating with their babies in the spring."

"Can I have a little shop to work on all of my projects?" He asks. "I've always been good at fixing things. I could work on people's ships and droids for a living."

"Of course. It'll be right outside the kitchen window so I can call out to you when dinner is ready." She says. She begins to hesitate, afraid of how he'll react to her next addition to their life. "And we'll put the garden right outside the nursery."

He's quiet for a moment and she's worried that she overstepped. They've never talked about children. It's not really an option for them. It's highly frowned upon for a senator to have children without a spouse in the picture. Anakin would be expelled from the Order if it was ever discovered to be him. Children would lead to a messy scandal for everyone involved.

"How many children do you want?" 

"I don't know." She replies. "At least one girl and one boy. A girl because I want to see your extra soft side and a boy so I can have a mini version of you in my arms." 

"I've never thought about kids," Anakin says. "Growing up on Tatooine, I didn't really think about having a family besides me and my mother. Then when I entered the Order, the Jedi became my family. Children of my own just weren't in the picture."

She bites her lower lip, tilting her head to look up at him. "If you could, would you want kids?"

A smile grows on his face. "I would want at least four." He says, his eyebrows rising.

"Four?" Padmé laughs, taken back by his enthusiasm. 

"Why not? As annoying as those younglings can be, they can also be kind of adorable. Especially when they're so eager to see you and learn from you. In our dream world, I would definitely want kids of our own."

"Okay, as long as you promise to help me raise them, we'll have at least four." She grins as he pulls her closer.

"And we'll have at least one boy and one girl. So that our little family is perfect." He cheers, making her laugh harder.

"I hardly consider four children and two adults a little family, but it'll be our family." 

"Yeah. Our quaint happy family. Where we all get along in the countryside of Naboo by the lakes filled with swans." He declares, waving his hand as if he's trying to persuade her into buying this life. And as she lays in his arms listening to him blabber on, she realizes that if it was an option, it wouldn't take much to get her on board. In fact, the more he takes about it, the more enjoyable and pleasant it sounds.

She finds herself falling asleep in his arms, dreaming of their happy place so very far away from their current lives.

_xxx_

She gasps, feeling the air being sucked from her lungs. Cold wraps around her like a snake, tightening her arms to her body. A hand grabs her chin, tipping it backward. Though she's been trained for decades on how to control her fear, she can feel its tendrils lapping at her. A red light emits just under her neck, making her freeze. "Master Undulli."

She can't speak from the lack of air. Besides that, even if she wanted to speak she's not sure she could. The shock of his presence makes her mind scamble. How? When? Isn't he supposed to be dead?

Her captor kneels on one knee in front of her. He's so close to her face that she can smell whatever cologne he's wearing. Her eyes widen in fear, studying his unforgettable face. How he's changed. "Lost for words?" He asks with a devilish grin.

Suddenly, a blue lightsaber appears out of nowhere. Barriss dives at the man back from the dead. He quickly rises to his feet, deflecting her feverish attack. He is forced to channel his energy to duel the padawan, so he releases the iron grip on Luminara's neck. She loudly coughs, her head hanging low as she tries to steady her breathing again.

"My, aren't you an eager padawan." He comments, easily dodging her swipes. He tucks his left arm behind himself, using only his right hand to hold onto his lightsaber. He looks so relaxed, so confident in himself. It's borderline cocky, something so unlike him. At least, unlike the old him. "Master Undulli has been teaching you well."

"Barriss, stop. You can't take him alone." Luminara calls out, now watching her padawan battle him throughout the room. Already, she can sense Barriss beginning to stumble. Her moves are becoming sloppy and she's barely dodging his jabs. She's lucky that she's swift, otherwise, she wouldn't have lasted this long.

"You have anger." He smiles, backing Barriss into a corner. She starts to fret, watching the walls close around her. "It's faint. You've done well concealing it, but it's there. Use it, Barriss. Let it set you free."

"Barriss, don't listen to him," Luminara calls out, her energy beginning to return to her. She wiggles her wrists, trying to free herself from the cuffs. If only they weren't locked behind her. She attempts to stand, trying to hop to her feet from her knees. If she had her lightsaber, she could cut these handcuffs off and protect her padawan.

Barriss gasps as her back hits the wall. She's tucked into the corner, trapped. The only way out is to get through him. She raises her lightsaber above herself, protecting herself from his slice downward. She groans as his lightsaber presses hard down on hers. Closer and closer, the blades lower down on her. Fear flashes across her face as she looks into his eyes. Will he really kill her? Dark side users are known for their violence, but even against padawans? 

Thankfully, he's had enough. This meager fight has lived its purpose for him. It's shown them that he means business and is not to be underestimated. He raises his left hand, pulling her up from the floor with the Force. A scream escapes her as she hangs in the air. "You've fought well, young one. I have no intention of killing you but remember this moment. The fear, the anger. Let it fuel you in the future."

She nods her head quickly. Her whole body trembles from the adrenaline and fear coursing through her. She just wants him to put her down. As if hearing her silent plea, he tosses her aside, making her collide with the wall. It's not hard enough to make her unconscious, but it does daze her. Her head spins as she tries to find her balance on the floor. She tries to push herself upright, but she can't tell which way is up. 

Luminara struggles against her restraints, trying to free herself to save her padawan. She watches Barriss lay on her back on the floor, rubbing at the side of her head. Whatever he has done to her has injured her. Usually, Barriss can make a stronger comeback. 

He walks closer and closer to her, the dark cloud hovering around him like a sickly fog. He bends down to her level again, this time removing his hood. His honey locks fall over his shoulders and his face is as hard as stone. "I'm not going to hurt you or your padawan." He states, his face blank of any emotion. "I just want some answers."

"I thought you were dead." She says, her voice coming out more confident than she feels. "Instead, it seems that you've gone to the dark side. So, unfortunately, I can't share any information with you, Obi-Wan." She spits, scrunching her face as if his name is sour. 

His name causes Barriss's head to shoot up. Now that she knows his identity, she feels more awake. She's only met him once, before Geonosis. Just recently, it was announced by the Council that he was killed by Count Dooku. They stated that he sacrificed himself to protect the secrets of the Jedi and was declared a hero. Now that she knows the truth, her blood boils. They sent out multitudes of Jedi to find him. How could he abandon the Order? They were his family. They cared for him and he just abandoned them.

"The information I'm seeking has nothing to do with our insignificant war." He says to Luminara, waving the response off. "It involves a person, someone very close to me. All I want to know is where they are."

"If it's a Jedi you want answers about I won't tell you that either." She says, a smile making its way onto her lips. She will not fold to him. It will take a lot more than threats to make her talk, especially about her fellow Jedi. If Obi-Wan wants to know about them, it can't be good. He will just use them for whatever dark plans Dooku has. She will stand her ground and die for her Order if necessary.

He copies her smile, tilting his head to the side. She feels a bolt of fear run down her spine. Never has he looked so sinister. "We'll see about that, won't we?" He replies, sarcastically cheerful. He rises to his feet, raising his left hand. Luminara's eyes never leave his as his eyebrows furrow. Barriss rises from the floor, her hands instantly going to her neck. Small gasps come from the padawan as she is yanked to his side.

Obi-Wan holds Barriss in the air beside him as he ignites his lightsaber again. He places it near Barriss's neck, his glare never leaving Luminara's. He gradually moves the lightsaber closer to her. Barriss groans, feeling the heat burning her skin. It's not enough to kill her, but Luminara knows that it's scarring her. The red light glowing on his face only makes this seems more menacing. "You care for your padawan, don't you?" He asks as Barriss coughs and squirms in the air. "You don't want anything bad to happen to her, right? You want to protect her and keep her safe. You are her guardian."

Luminara frowns, pain entering her. "Of course." She softly replies, getting a lopsided grin from Obi-Wan. He turns off his lightsaber, now softly petting Barriss's head. She whimpers, his darkness striking through to her core. Luminara pinches her eyes shut, turning her head away. "I'll tell you what you want. Just don't kill her." She whispers.

"What I want is to keep my padawan safe as well." He says, his grip loosening on Barriss. She still struggles in the air, but it's easier to breathe. Whatever her master has agreed must please him. Obi-Wan walks forward, having Barriss follow him. He glares down at Luminara. "You know, I was hoping this could have been a much more civilized conversation."

"You always were one to seek negotiation before violence," Luminara replies, her eyes darting to Barriss. What has happened to him? How has Dooku taken one of the Order's most pure souls and spoiled it? He's taken what was once light and bright and made it heavy and dark. This is not the Obi-Wan that the Order remembers. When they say that he is dead, they are not wrong. Only no longer does it mean physically. Whatever moral soul he used to have is gone. "I'll answer what you want, just put Barris down."

"Alright." Obi-Wan replies. "But if she makes a move to attack me, I can't guarantee that I won't kill her."

"Fine," Luminara says. She looks to Barriss, sending her a wave of relief but it does nothing. Obi-Wan drops the padawan, letting her catch her breath on the floor. She rubs at her neck, her burn being her main concern.

He towers over Luminara, glaring down at her over his nose. He tucks his left hand behind himself, standing tall. "I want to know where Anakin is." He says, his voice hard and cold. If she didn't recognize him, Luminara would have mistaken him for Dooku. Already, Obi-Wan acts and sounds so much like the fallen Jedi.

"Knight Skywalker is currently onboard the Resolute. He's headed to Bancar." She says.

" _Knight_ Skywalker?" Obi-Wan repeats, arching his eyebrow at her. Did he hear that correctly? He hasn't jumped forward in time about six years, right? Because he's pretty sure he just heard Luminara use the title 'Knight' for someone who was a padawan a year ago.

"He's not a little boy anymore. He's an adult." She snaps through gritted teeth, hearing the surprise in his voice. 

"He's nineteen." Obi-Wan fires back, tilting his head in disapproval. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wasn't knighted until I was 25 and I had to kill a Sith Lord." He grumbles, mostly under his breath.

Luminara pauses, taking him in. Strange. That's not the response she was expecting from him. She thought he would be happy, perhaps even excited to hear that the padawan he supposedly cares about has passed his trials. After all, Sith can be excited too. This would be a situation she would have expected that from him. "Times are changing, Obi-Wan." She says to him and herself. The man in front of her is not the Obi-Wan she knows and she needs to accept that. She must stop assuming that he will react as he would have. 

"Indeed," Obi-Wan says, locking his jaw. He furrows his eyebrows, this new development concerning him. They've already knighted Anakin? What is that about? There's no way he's had time to complete his trials within this past year. There must be a reason why they did this. Obi-Wan adds this to the list in the back of his mind, saving it for another time.

"Is there anything else you want answers to?" She asks, her voice filled with caution. She doesn't want to overstep and upset him more. The last thing she needs to have him attack her and Barriss again. After what he's done to them, she doubts she can put up much of a fight.

"Oh, there's plenty of questions I have." He says, tugging on his beard. "But none of them you can answer. You are more clueless about the plan unfolding in the galaxy than I am. You've served your purpose here though and that's what matters."

Luminara furrows her eyebrows in confusion. How should she take that response?

"I heard the statement about my death and, well, you can see I'm very much alive." He says, gesturing to himself. "I know you're going to go back to the Order to report that you've found me. I doubt they've warmed up to Anakin much in the past year, so I want you to make sure that he gets the message that I'm out here."

"I'll see what I can do. Skywalker can tend to be. . . a free spirit." She replies, looking for the right words. She thought about calling him disobedient, but if someone told her that Barriss was disobedient she would be offended. Again, she's trying not to make Obi-Wan mad. Best to compliment him and his padawan every chance she gets.

"Hmm, yes. That's one term for it." Obi-Wan mumbles under his breath, thinking of all of the times Anakin didn't follow his commands. Calling him a free spirit is being kind. Obi-Wan looks at the two of them, his face void of emotions again. "For your cooperation, I'm going to let the two of you go. I can't guarantee these results again if we ever run into each other in the future."

"Noted." Luminara quietly says.

Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappears. Barriss works to free Luminara but both of them are extremely puzzled. Obi-Wan is now a Sith yet he let them live with few injuries. And on top of all of that, he didn't ask for any of their war plans.

All he seems to want to know about is Skywalker, and that is worrisome.

Luminara does proceed to tell the Council once she and Barriss return to their troop. The two of them are instructed to keep this a secret from everyone, including Anakin. After the call ends, the Council finds itself in a strange position. They are also puzzled by this new development and find that they really only have one main concern. 

What does the Obi-Wan want with the Chosen One?

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for all of the support you've given me on this book so far! It really means so much to me, you have no idea! I hope these longer chapters make up for not getting to publish weekly. My next update is planned to come out on January 9th, so see you then!


	3. The Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if there are grammar mistakes. Things came up earlier this week that were very unexpected, not giving me quite as much time as I would have liked to proofread and correct. But as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Something's not right.

Well, of course, something's not right. If everything was right, then they wouldn't have called for a Jedi Knight to come to Bancar.

But this is different.

He can sense darkness looming nearby. It's faint right now, but it's enough to send a shiver through the Force. Its presence is like the calm before the storm. It feels muggy and pressurized. The air is still but he can identify the sudden shift in the weather. An instinct inside him wants him to seek shelter and let the thunderstorm pass by.

But if he were to hide, he would be ignoring his calling in life. He's the hero that innocent lives beg for. He's supposed to end the storm before it happens. By running into the grayish-green clouds, he's expected to wipe away any trace that the storm ever appeared on the horizon. He is meant to put an end to the trouble before it can wreak havoc.

He is called to put an end to the Sith. He is to bring balance to the Force.

Walking into the dark and chilly storage room, Anakin ignites his lightsaber. The blue blade hums as he swings it to defend himself. He holds it above his head, making it act as a light to help him see. Shelves line the walls all around him. They rise high into the shadows above, seeming to go on forever. It reminds him of the archive library in the Temple. Everywhere he looks there seem to be more shelves. 

These shelves are not packed full like the library, unfortunately. Gaps appear every so often that are large enough to hide a person who doesn't want to be found. If they stay out of his blue light, they're practically invisible. 

The thought of someone waiting for him to pass by then attack makes the hair on the back of Anakin's neck stand up. They would be in plain sight and he wouldn't even know. They could catch him off guard, attacking him with no mercy.

It's sort of like an intense game of hide-and-seek. Only, if you lose, you might end up dying.

Anakin never got to play many of those types of games growing up as a slave. There were a few things he and his friends would do to pass the time, but games like tag were not common. Children running around and screaming wasn't encouraged. Because of his restriction as a child, he intends on winning every stealth game since being freed from Tatooine. So far, he hasn't lost one yet and he won't let today be his first.

"Ah, my former padawan." A voice greets. Anakin snaps his head up, looking for where the intruder might be. A red blade twirls in the dark sea, looking like a small glowstick from this distance. Just as Anakin spots them, the figure jumps down to be in his presence. Slowly, the stranger walks toward Anakin, their steps echoing. This person wears a dark cloak, making them unrecognizable to anyone.

But not to Anakin. He knows that voice. He's listened to it for years. He's _followed_ all of the advice that voice ever gave him. Hearing it again after all this time makes his heart race from both excitement and anxiety. He didn't think they would meet again, especially not this soon. The Council has practically forbidden him from hunting them out. 

Anakin finds himself wanting to smile because Master Tiin was right. They sought him out rather than him having to fight the Council to get the opportunity to look. Holding back his opinions and emotions to the Council has worked in his favor for once!

But he can't rejoice after that night with Padmé. He came to a realization that he wishes he could ignore. The senators have already made up their minds about this decreased Jedi. No one will ever give them a chance to defend themself. Add everything the Council has decided about him and fate doesn't seem to be in their favor. Who knows what the punishment might be for surviving the Clone Wars on the wrong side? 

It would probably be considered merciful for them to be dead.

Unfortunately in this galaxy, mercy never seems to happen to those who deserve it.

"I heard about your knighting. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch." Obi-Wan says as he tosses his hood off. "I really did want to go, but I don't think I would have been welcome." A smirk rests on his face as he glances at Anakin. The boy has grown up greatly since the last time they were together. Of course, that's what happens when you step out of someone's life just when they're finally becoming a man. You're gone for a little over a year and suddenly they no longer have a padawan braid and are taller than you. Not to mention how much confidence he now carries compared to when he was just a learner. Obi-Wan strangely finds that he is proud of the person Anakin has become, considering he is still in the Order.

"As if you care about me." Anakin spits back. As happy as he is to see his old master, there is still that lingering hurt in his chest. Bitterness begins to rise inside of him, but he tries to force it down. After months of no contact, his master walks and is perfectly fine. Obi-Wan's been okay this whole time and never thought to tell him. He should have sought Anakin out to tell him so that he wouldn't have been spending the past year fretting over him. Obi-Wan should have thought about the padawan he left behind. He should have considered what he was feeling, what he was dealing with. 

Why has it taken Obi-Wan this long to make his presence known?

Anakin straightens up and swallows down his instinct to lash out in anger. He needs to remember that everything happened in the past. He can force himself to look past all of the betrayals for Obi-Wan's sake. His master's alive, not dead like the Council wants to make everyone believe. That's all that really matters, isn't it? That he's in one piece rather than several diced parts on some backwater planet?

Anakin quickly takes a moment to study Obi-Wan now that he's somewhat sorted through his conflicted emotions with the man. He finds himself having to resist the urge to gawk at his former master. He's in shock from how much he's changed. His long hair that once rested on his shoulders is now pulled back and tied in a bun to keep it out of his face. He wears dark robes with tints of gold in the sleeves. The popped collar around his neck makes him look taller than Anakin remembers.

Oh, and there's the new red bladed lightsaber he's holding nonchalantly.

"Of course I care about you," Obi-Wan replies to Anakin, flaunting in front of him. He tugs at the gloves on his hands, adjusting them to his likening. He holds back a bitter comment, knowing that Anakin has every right to be angry with him. He left his padawan without an explanation or even a proper goodbye. 

He reminds himself that Anakin is quick with emotions and wears them on his sleeve. Obi-Wan has always contained his feelings for Anakin's sake, but he's not a padawan anymore. Obi-Wan can express how he truly feels now too. There's not much reason to hold back anymore. "I've always cared for you. That's part of the reason why I left."

"I don't really see how you joining the dark side shows that you care." Anakin scoffs. That has to be the reason Obi-Wan is perfectly healthy. It's the only option that makes sense.

Anakin tightens his grip on his lightsaber at the realization of what his master has become. He can feel the familiar bubble of rage starting to rise inside of him. The man Anakin admires has given into the temptation of the dark side. It follows Obi-Wan like an angry Rancor, snarling and baring its sharp teeth.

Again, he is happy that Obi-Wan is safe! He is happy that Obi-Wan is not dead!

But he's also furious at what has become of his master. He's resentful because he got left behind on Geonosis. And because Anakin is terrible at expressing his concerns and thoughts with words, he just shows what he feels. The rage that the Jedi have been trying to extinguish now wants to control him. It is taking everything in him to not swing the hot lightsaber in his hand!

The former pair begin to circle each other, their eyes never pulling apart. "I had to get a new master for my final year," Anakin says, anger and hurt lacing every word. "But he started to become too busy for me with the war. Then I was tossed around by the Council until they finally deemed me worthy of knighthood." He declares, answering Obi-Wan's unasked question.

"I'm sure they said all of that was just a part of your trials," Obi-Wan half chuckles, giving his shoulder a shrug. He can feel the fire inside of Anakin, the restraint he's putting on himself to contain it. It's typical of the Council to blame unexplainable mishaps on the Force or part of someone's trials. He's not really surprised. He's seen it happen to many of his own peers within the Order. Obi-Wan tugs on his beard, watching the boy and noting his reactions.

The gesture reminds Anakin of who his master used to be. He holds back a growl. Force, why does Obi-Wan always have to be right? That is exactly what the Council said about his unfortunate journey as an apprentice. "Not like you would know anything about the trials. You skipped yours." He says, throwing the heat back.

Obi-Wan scoffs, rolling his eyes. Seriously? He's going with that argument? Didn't they run through this topic enough times when Anakin was his learner? "Yeah, because I killed the first Sith Lord in over a thousand years. Not sure if you remember that." He snaps. He gives his head a shake, causing a few loose strands to fall from his bun and into his face. "I don't think any padawan, _even the Chosen One_ , could do what I did. I earned the right to skip my trials."

The Chosen One.

Why does everyone have to bring that up? Why can't he just be Anakin? Ever since the rumor started about him being the Chosen One, that's all anybody thinks of him as. He's not a Jedi Knight. He's not a person. He's just some prophecy and everyone expects him to do everything right. They think that he's supposed to be like some sort of god.

He scowls, furrowing his eyebrows. All of this just adds fuel to his fiery temper. Obi-Wan never thought of him as the Chosen One when he was his padawan. He didn't care about any title that Anakin had. He just wanted to care for him and help him to become the best Jedi he could. In fact, Anakin can count on one hand the number of times Obi-Wan even mentioned that damn prophecy to him. It was always Anakin or the Council members that brought it up!

Ugh, what has happened to Obi-Wan? Why has he chosen this evil? It makes Anakin sick to his stomach to even think about it. He didn't want to believe the rumors about him falling, but seeing it now makes it impossible to ignore. Obi-Wan has an uneasy sense of darkness surrounding him that even a youngling can point out.

But there's still a bit of light between those dark rolling clouds around him. Somewhere, there's the master that Anakin knows. There is still that familiar tremor of Obi-Wan Kenobi before he fell to the dark side. Anakin wants to bring the person back. He wants to be able to bring him to the light to be with him again.

He promised himself that he would prove them wrong. They would see that Obi-Wan is alive and that he would come back to the light. They would be humbled by the fact that they misjudged him and would treat both of them with more respect than ever before. Even after Obi-Wan ditched him on Geonosis and lied about his whereabouts for the past year, Anakin wants him in his life.

These thoughts help bring Anakin to look past his own emotions. He's been advised this many times by the Council members, Master Tiin especially, but it's only now that he is starting to see what they mean. He needs to stop feeling and just think. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, processing what he wants. He acts like the droids he loves working with, going through what he wants to achieve and how he'll get there.

He wants Obi-Wan back. That is his main goal out of this.

The only way he can think to begin is by bringing up the one person they both loved dearly. "What would Qui-Gon say if he saw you like this? What would he think if he learned that you fell to the dark side?" He says, gesturing to Obi-Wan.

This changes something in the former master. Anakin sees it flash on his face and feels it through the Force. The storm that he is expected to clear away is now starting to build. The dark clouds around Obi-Wan begin to carry a deep thunderous roar, warning him to chose his next words carefully. He can almost feel the wind picking up, blowing through his hair. "You don't know anything about Qui-Gon. He saved you from Tatooine and that's it. You hardly even knew him." Obi-Wan rumbles, his eyes looking darker than Anakin has ever seen.

He knows he should hold back his tongue to this insult. But his emotions are strong so he ignores the loud crackle of lightning in the Force. He believes that he can face this storm head-on, using only his brutal strength. He stands in the flat plains all alone in the Force. The tall grass moves like waves, brushing against his thighs, urging him to stop and think. With each passing second, the waves grow harsher and begin to whip at him. "You're just upset that he chose me over you in that council room. You're angry that the last thing he thought about was me, not you!"

"You didn't even know him!" Obi-Wan shouts, his face contorted. Anakin gulps, feeling like the ground is shaking underneath him. The Force is quaking from the anger, hurt, and hate radiating from his former master. Anakin buckles in the Force as the winds try to flatten him down with the grass. "I was his padawan for thirteen years! I'm the one who learned who he was and how to deal with him. It took me years for him to finally trust my decisions and my skills. In our last few missions, we were actually master and padawan. We knew each other in and out."

Something dark crosses Obi-Wan's face and Anakin knows he's stepped over the line. He wants to take back what he said. Again, his emotions have betrayed him. He should have analyzed the situation like a droid. He should have listened to what the Force was trying to warn him. "It took me years for him to finally like me," Obi-Wan says with a painful chuckle. He shakes his head, his fists tightening as their eyes lock. "But once you came along, I was nothing to him again! He wanted some enslaved brat over the padawan he spent years training."

Anakin closes his eyes, wanting to part from the crazed look of his former master's. The pair of eyes he sees do not belong to Obi-Wan. This dark stranger knows how to hurt him and enjoys it. He has Obi-Wan's understanding of how much the idea of slavery and Anakin's past haunts him. He wants to get him riled up, but Anakin won't let him get that power over him again. He chooses to listen to the Force's final warning. The winds swirl around him, begging him to end this. He can't get sucked up in this twister of rage and pain. 

Anakin's main goal is to try to get Obi-Wan back, to calm the storm in front of him. He won't do any good by upsetting him. So he thinks back to his training and slows his breathing. He heeds Master Tiin's advice and lets go. "That's not true." He says, shaking his head and lowering his voice. "Qui-Gon cared for you deeply. Before you and I met, he talked endlessly about you on Tatooine."

And for a brief moment, the winds in the Force stop. Everything is silent and calm. The rumbling clouds above Anakin pause, almost like they're frozen in time. Anakin almost wonders if he's dead, struck down by the dark side user who claims to be his master. He's reassured by the patches of grass that begin to pull themselves back up, no longer held down by the powerful winds. It feels like the Force is listening and waiting for the right reaction before continuing its terror on him.

"Then why did he only talk of you when he died in my arms?" Obi-Wan eventually asks, breaking the quietness between them.

Anakin is stunned by this, unsure quite what to say. He didn't think what he said would be enough to stop the raging storm around him. Does all of this anger stem just from Qui-Gon? If so, Anakin can work with that. Though he only knew Qui-Gon for a brief time, he was connected to him. Still to this day, he occasionally senses that connection. Right now, he feels it more than ever before and he lets it guide his words. "I think because he knew you were the only one who could help me." He slowly says. He glances around, testing to see if his response has set off the storm again.

Everything is still frozen, waiting.

Obi-Wan drops his gaze, lowering his lightsaber. The red blade is almost touching the ground, heating a small circle on the floor. "Well, he was wrong. It seems you've been just fine without me." He says, self-pity evident in his tone.

Anakin tilts his head, trying to process what's going on. What does Obi-Wan want? Does he want to be told that he was an awful teacher? Perhaps he wants to be told that Anakin failed constantly after he left his side. They are both extreme and not quite right, so Anakin pushes them aside.

Obi-Wan is so confusing to him now. He's practically unstable with his emotions, which was never the case with the Jedi master. In this very moment, Anakin can feel these shifts happening to Obi-Wan through the Force. It's like a teeter-totter, one side up then down. Darkness dominating him and his actions, then the light winning and taking back the reins. It's almost like a painful battle taking place with him constantly.

Before, Anakin could guess what responses Obi-Wan wanted. He knew what would make him happy, what would upset him. Now, things are too complicated for Anakin to process. Even the Force can't seem to help him chose the right answer to move forward. Perhaps there isn't one that can balance the light and dark in his master right now so he changes the subject. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan is taken back. He wasn't expecting the subject to be changed so quickly. He thought Anakin would want to fight until a clear winner came out on top. But unlike the padawan Obi-Wan constantly argued with, Anakin let it drop. He's yielded, leaving them on mostly neutral grounds. "I came here for information and that's what I'm leaving with." Obi-Wan answers with a shrug.

Information? Anakin doesn't know of anything in here that could be of possible interest to the Separatists. He glances around the room, doing a quick search when it hits him. "You stole something, didn't you?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at Obi-Wan. He raises his lightsaber, using it as a light to study his master closer.

"I'm just borrowing," Obi-Wan says, raising one of his hands in surrender. He then reaches into his pocket. "If it makes you feel better, I'll return it after I'm finished." He smiles, removing the datacube. He rolls it in his hand, showing it off to Anakin. In the dark light, it casts purple swirls onto the walls and their faces. Anakin has to admit, it does look intriguing and special. He's almost tempted to ask Obi-Wan if he can hold it in his own hands then return it back.

"Think of it as a library book. I'll get what information I need then give it back so others can use it."

This comment brings Anakin back. No. He can't let Obi-Wan run off with it. He and Dooku could use what they find against the Jedi and the Republic. The last thing Anakin wants to do is hand off important knowledge to the enemy.

Anakin raises his lightsaber up to show that he'll attack. He was called here to defend the property and prevent it from being stolen. If that means having to fight his former master, he'll do it. His duty as a Jedi comes first, no matter how much Obi-Wan means to him. Just as he was taught, personal feelings can not get in the way of his mission. "I'm sorry, but you don't have an account here. Guess you won't be getting any information today."

A half chuckle escapes Obi-Wan. The sight of Anakin so defensive is amusing. He's never been able to be on the other side like this. Now he gets to witness Anakin's anger from a new perspective. "What do I have to do? Get past you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you." Obi-Wan replies. He stuffs the device into his pocket then quickly raises his lightsaber to block Anakin with one hand. The two blades crackle and make loud pops as they met. The blue and red blend, creating a deep purple color where they press together. "You're quick."

"Well, I had a good teacher before he disappeared." Anakin fires back as he pulls his lightsaber away. He gives it a few twirls as he watches Obi-Wan. He is trying to predict his next move. After years of training together, they have a solid idea of what the other plans to do. Even a year apart can't take their experiences together away.

"I didn't disappear. I'm not a ghost." Obi-Wan laughs as he dives at Anakin.

Anakin is thrown off for a moment, not expecting Obi-Wan to go on the offensive. "Well, you didn't exactly make your presence known to anyone. Lots of people thought you were dead." He says as he sidesteps the assault, using his lightsaber to deflect Obi-Wan's away. "It was formally declared by the Council not too long again." He adds. Anakin himself for a while thought that his master was dead. Well, part of him wanted it to be true. Having his master taken away to be killed by Dooku seemed simple.

It made the thought of carrying on without him a whole lot easier.

"Sorry to disappoint," Obi-Wan says. "But I am very much alive." He glances at the walls then raises his free hand up. Anakin turns to follow his gaze, his eyes widening. At that moment, one of the tall shelves begins to creak, slowly tipping down toward them. Anakin has to roll away to dodge the falling debris.

Dust clouds the air, making it almost impossible to see anything. Anakin tries to use his lightsaber as a light, but it does nothing. It's like using his ship's bright lights in the fog. He won't be able to see clearly until the dust settles again.

When it finally does, he can't sense Obi-Wan anywhere.

As if he really is a ghost, he's gone. Here one minute, gone the next. Anakin continues his search but comes out empty-handed. He's somewhat glad that Obi-Wan's runoff again. Anakin's not sure if he really could attack his former master. What just happened was nothing more than taunts and some quick deflections. It is clear to him that neither one actually had any intent on harming the other.

"General, there is an alert going out for a missing Holocron."

Anakin turns, looking to his captain. He knows who has it and that they likely won't get it back today. Obi-Wan is now gone. He's disappeared into thin air like on Geonosis. "Let's go hunting, Rex," Anakin replies, forcing down his knowledge. There's no reason to explain that Obi-Wan has it. Rex doesn't even know who that is. And even if he does, he won't believe him.

After all, Obi-Wan is thought to be dead.

_xxx_

When Anakin arrives back at the Temple, he heads right for the one person there he can trust. He quickly knocks on the door, hoping that they're home. Thank the Force, the door opens and Anakin rushes inside.

"Anakin, what is it?" Master Tiin asks, surprised at the young man's appearance at his door. It's been a while since the two of them talked. Their recent conversations have never been anything more or less than neutral in feelings. Master Tiin had grown worried that whatever connection they had was severed the day Obi-Wan was declared dead. Clearly, Anakin still somewhat trusts him.

"I'm sorry to barge in, Master. There's just something that I need to get off my mind." Anakin says, taking a seat at Master Tiin's table. He runs his hands through his hair, feeling a mix of crazy, exhausted, and confused. He just needs to get them out in hopes of organizing his thoughts.

Anakin's never felt comfortable sharing his personal thoughts with his jumble of makeshift replacement masters. But if he had to choose any, it would be Master Tiin. The man has always said that he could come to him with any problem. Anakin only hopes that statement still stands because he's about to take him up on that off.

"I can sense your distress. What is on your mind?" Master Tiin asks, sitting beside him. Master Tiin holds back his excitement. Finally, Anakin is seeking out help. He's glad to see that the young man doesn't want to bottle everything up like in the past. Anakin seeking him out shows that he feels safe with his presence. 

Maybe Anakin really is growing more mature with this war.

"It was something that happened while I was on my last campaign on Bancar. It's been bothering me and I thought to tell you what I encountered." Anakin says, trying his best to stay composed. His skin feels like it's crawling with little insects at the memory of what happened in that basement. Add that on top of the feeling like he's being watched, Anakin has been a little more than uneasy.

"What was it?" Master Tiin asks, concern clear on his face. "I hope that it hasn't caused you any harm."

"Not physically, no," Anakin admits. Inside, his heart feels as if it's been crumpled. His head is swirling with mixed emotions about everything that happened. He's hoping that Master Tiin can help him sort it all out and keep him on the right path.

Master Tiin tilts his head. This response is strange, especially for Anakin. "Not physically?" He repeats.

Anakin takes a deep breath, hoping to keep his tone steady. "While I was checking the grounds, I went down into the basement of Bancar's capital building. I wanted to make sure everything was in order when Obi-Wan suddenly appeared." Anakin says. He tightens his fists underneath the table to prevent them from shaking. Just saying Obi-Wan's name makes him feel anxious. Add that onto the soft fear of telling Master Tiin about his recent experience, it's taking almost all of his strength to prevent his whole body from shivering.

Master Tiin's eyebrows furrow at Anakin's confession. This is not what he was expecting to deal with. He thought that the hopes of finding Obi-Wan had disappeared over the past few months. By giving Anakin a padawan and distracting him with the war, the Council hoped to clear away any thoughts involving Obi-Wan. The less free time Anakin got, the less time he got to dwell on his old master.

But now Obi-Wan has made himself known in Anakin's life again. He's presented himself to Anakin while he was on a campaign with no other witnesses. He made sure that they would both be alone so he could get to him.

"I'll call the Council together for an emergency meeting. You need to tell them what happened while on Bancar."

"The Council?" Anakin repeats as Master Tiin rises from the table.

"Yes. They will know how to proceed." He says as he gestures for Anakin to follow him.

Anakin finds himself numbly staying in step with the master as they march to the council room. Does he have to tell the Council about his meeting with Obi-Wan? Will he have to go into detail? If so, how will that affect their opinion on Obi-Wan? Will they be harsher on him, demanding that other Jedi hunt him down and kill him?

And what does all of this mean for Anakin? Will he have to confess how he was giving in to the anger that Obi-Wan was spewing? Oh, he hopes that he doesn't have to admit that he let Obi-Wan run away with that datacube. The last thing he needs is to make himself look like a bigger failure to them. They already think so little of him. He would hate to give them another reason to be disappointed in him.

Anakin is surprised at how quickly the members meet up. The masters present in the Temple rush into the room, moving past Anakin and Master Tiin. Together they stand in the center of the room, waiting for all of the members to show up. Anakin can feel their eyes on him as they sit and stare at them.

"Take a seat, Master Tiin." Master Yoda says, gesturing to the man beside Anakin. He parts, making Anakin feel smaller and more vulnerable. He's stood in front of them plenty of times before, but this feels different. He can sense the irritation coming from Master Windu and the exhaustion from Master Ti.

None of them want to be here, let alone for whatever problem Anakin has.

"Go ahead, Anakin." Master Tiin gently says, gathering everyone's attention. "Tell them what happened on Bancar."

Anakin gulps, unsure where to begin. How does he say this without startling them? They'll probably be worried and shocked at the fact that Obi-Wan is very much still alive. They won't believe him.

Anakin has to stop himself from laughing out loud at this situation. He's been waiting for this moment for over a year, eager to watch their reactions to how he was right and they were wrong. Now he finds himself terrified to admit it to all of them. He's nervous about what they'll say and how they'll react.

It's ironic, really.

"I've just recently returned from my campaign on Bancar," Anakin says, rolling his shoulders back. He stands taller, pretending that he's much more confident than he feels. "While this might shock you, I discovered what you might consider to be the worst."

The air stills. It seems like everyone has stopped breathing. You could hear a pin drop as every Council member leans forward, anticipating what the young knight has to say. The worst? What is he talking about?

Anakin holds back a smile at their reactions. These are the looks he wanted. "While I was there, Obi-Wan made himself present to me. He is still alive and out there in the galaxy."

Anakin waits, ready to hear their gasps of shock. He stills, prepared to block off their feelings of hurt and fear.

Instead, everyone seems to relax. Is he actually hearing sighs of relief?

"What did he say to you?" Master Windu asks, leaning back in his chair. He takes a glance at Master Yoda then back at Anakin. He seems calmer than Anakin has ever seen him. This information doesn't seem to affect him.

Confusion clouds Anakin's thoughts. "Wait. What?" He mumbles, looking around at each of their faces. He blinks, trying to understand what is happening. He knows that they're professionals at hiding their emotions, but he expected at least some facial reactions. Why aren't they more shocked at this revelation?

Then it hits him.

They're not surprised or afraid because they know this already.

They've known this for a while now.

"What did Kenobi tell you?" Master Windu repeats, annoyance lacing his words.

"You all know that he's alive?" Anakin asks, hurt spiking in his heart. These are the people he trusted and they've kept him in the dark. His chest tightens and his eyebrows furrow. "How long have you known?"

"Matters not, that does." Master Yoda says, pointing at Anakin with his walking stick.

"It matters to me." Anakin spits back, getting the gasps he was expecting earlier. The fear he was feeling before has washed away. Replaced in its slot is bubbling anger. Why didn't they tell him that Obi-Wan was alive? How long have they known this? How long were they planning on keeping this from him?

"Skywalker, it's not how you think." Master Ti says, trying to calm him down.

But this does not calm him. If anything, it makes him want to swipe at her hologram until she's nothing but wavy blue lines. "Then how it is?" He asks, his cheeks heating up. He's so upset that he feels like exploding at all of them. They know how much Obi-Wan means to him. Why wouldn't they tell him?

"Anakin," Master Tiin says, his expression one of worry. Anakin finds himself freezing, surprised at the sudden show and feel of emotions. It's so uncommon for any of them to express their inner thoughts to him. It catches his attention, making him listen to the man. "I'll explain it to you later. For now, just tell us about Bancar." He says as he waves his hands down, acting as if he can ground Anakin's emotions.

He finds his rage wanting to disappear. Yes, he can trust Master Tiin. He somewhat understands him or at least acknowledges his emotions. He needs to stop his anger from controlling him and just answer their questions. The sooner this end, the sooner he and Master Tiin can talk.

He takes a deep breath, imaging his anger disappearing with the wind. He sees the storm in the Force from when he was with Obi-Wan and watches his rage be carried away in the sickly twister. He finds it somewhat calming. It's almost like they're still connected through that twister.

When he opens his eyes again, he's ready to answer Master Windu's question. "Obi-Wan didn't say much that would be helpful to this war. It was mostly personal stuff, things only we would understand."

Master Windu's expression doesn't change, remaining stern and hard. "This is an internal matter. We would like to know what he said, even if you think that it isn't important."

Anakin is taken back. They don't care if it doesn't involve the war? Then what is the point of this meeting? What happened out there was personal, not a Council matter to discuss. They don't deserve the right to know, especially after hiding this information from him.

But Anakin finds himself caving in. After all, maybe he missed something.

"We talked about him falling to the dark side. I tried to get him to come back, but he's still lost. We battled for a bit, but we both left without harming the other." Anakin says, hoping to keep it summarized enough for them. He wants to give everything and nothing.

Master Windu gives a quick nod. He looks around at the rest of the Council members, ignoring Anakin in the center. "That settles it. I believe that Obi-Wan is now a threat to us and the Order."

"I agree."

"I also agree. What he's doing can not be good. I think that we need to prepare ourselves in case he attacks."

"What?" Anakin asks, watching them all begin to agree that Obi-Wan is now their enemy. Few start to say they want Jedi sent after him to stop him from harming others. Others begin shaking their heads, disappointed that he has fallen to the dark side.

No one has offered the idea that maybe he can be still be saved.

Anakin feels it all beginning to slip away from him. This isn't what he wanted to get out of telling Master Tiin about Bancar. He just wanted to tell them that Obi-Wan was out there. He hoped that his appearance to him would allow them to send him after Obi-Wan.

Instead, it seems to be guaranteeing his master's death at the Order's hands.

Anakin tries to change the topic. Rather than have all of the pressure on Obi-Wan's failures, he moves it onto himself. They've always seemed interested in his downfall anyway. Why not use it to his advantage this time?

"Wouldn't you rather hear what happened after? I think it could help shed some light on this situation." He begins, hoping to catch their attention. "Though we battled, Obi-Wan let me go without a scratch. I'd say there's hope that he can still be turned to the light."

But none of them are listening. The only person's eyes he finds are Master Tiin's. Swirling inside them, all Anakin sees is pity and regret. Though Master Tiin has claimed that he cares about Anakin and his emotions, it's clear that he is on the side of the Council in this matter. He can say all he wants that he is on his side, but Anakin knows deep down that the master will vote in favor of the other Council members.

Suddenly, Anakin doesn't want to hear any more.

He turns, exiting the room without being dismissed.

He expected to hear calls demanding that he come back, but he hears nothing.

They're so wrapped up in the idea of how to get rid of Obi-Wan that they don't notice or care that Anakin has left.

_xxx_

He returned from his mission a few hours ago. He informed her of his safe landing then proceeded to tell the Council of what he encountered. He promised to tell her when they were in person, but he's been strangely quiet and distant. Usually, when Anakin returns from campaigns as long as these, it's hard for him to peel himself away from her. Whatever has happened must be important or chilling. "What's wrong?" Padmé asks, rubbing her hands on Anakin's upper arms.

She attempts to draw his attention to her and his feelings. She doesn't like seeing him so wrapped up in his inner thoughts, especially when they could be harmful to his mental health. She cuddles close to him, placing her hand on his chest. He looks away, keeping his eyes on the floor. "It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little down. That's all." He answers.

Padmé sighs, slightly shaking her head. Typically, it doesn't take this much work to get him to open up. They've always been honest with each other about everything. "What happened today?" She asks, her voice reminding him of soft cloth, so warm and comforting. "And don't tell me you don't want to talk about it. I know you do. Whatever happened is eating you up inside, I can see it."

Anakin frowns. As usual, she's practically on the nose. What happened today is eating him up. It seems unreal, almost like some hazy dream. He's just not sure he wants to talk about it, hoping that maybe he can make himself believe that he imagined it. Right now, he just kind of wants to deal with it himself. Besides, it doesn't really involve anyone but him. He doesn't need to drag her into this mess.

"Come on." Padmé softly encourages. She turns his head so that he looks into her eyes. Her eyes meet his blue ones. Inside, she sees a hidden sadness. It's so strong that she almost finds herself on the verge of tears. What is he bottling up? "I promise I'm a good listener. I won't interrupt." She adds, her hand holding onto his cheek.

He gives a soft smile, comforted by her efforts. "I know. That's one of the things I love about you." He says. He takes her hand, kissing the back of it. He adjusts, turning himself to face Padmé better. He clears his throat, trying to figure out what exactly to say, but he finds himself just spilling his concerns without much thought. "I saw him."

"Saw who?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Obi-Wan." He replies. His face drops, sadness washing over him. His name strikes his heart after the events in the Council room. If he would have kept this secret to himself then there wouldn't be Jedi sent out after him. He should have listened to his gut. He shouldn't have told anyone.

"But the Council declared him dead months ago." She says, her brown eyes widening.

"We never officially knew. We just said that to close the case and have an excuse to stop sending Jedi to look for him." Anakin sighs, his head hanging low. "But he's out there. He found me and stole a datacube from Bancar. He's fallen to the dark side and must be working with Dooku."

"Obi-Wan didn't hurt you, did he?" She asks, running her fingers through his hair. The last thing Anakin needs is to lose another limb. He lost his hand to Count Dooku on one of his first mission as a knight. She can't bear to see him harmed again.

"No," Anakin says, shaking his head. "But I almost wish he did. Then I would know that he is my enemy. Instead, he talked to me. We gave a few swings at each other, but neither of us had the intention of harming the other. "

Padmé hums, unsure what to say. She has to admit that it is strange. She knew Obi-Wan before the war just a bit. From what she could tell, he held no dark traits inside of him. In fact, she thought he had a pure heart, considering she saw him at his weakest when burying his master on Naboo. How is that the same man Anakin claims has fallen?

Rumors spread around the Republic that the mysterious Jedi who uncovered Kamino disappeared with the one who made them. Of course, no one could prove anything because Obi-Wan was considered dead.

"I don't know what to think," Anakin confesses. "I know that he's gone to the dark side with Dooku, but I can't stop imagining him as who he was before he fell. My head and my heart are conflicted." He says, touching both of them gently as if that will fix them.

"What is your head telling you?"

"That I should follow the Council's thoughts about it. I should want to see Obi-Wan destroyed considering he is now a product of the dark side. If he really is working with Count Dooku, then he is a threat to the Republic and the Order. He should be taken care of and wiped out of the galaxy." Anakin says, his fist tightening. "It is telling me that he is not the same person I once loved. He left me behind. He made me struggle to reach knighthood. He made me embarrassed to talk about my lineage and to be seen in the Temple."

Padmé kisses his temple. Anakin's eyes close for the moment, savoring her sweet gesture. His head seems to be clearing because of it, everything starting to be sorted out.

"And what does your heart tell you?"

Anakin sighs, the building tension in him releasing. "That he is the same man that I once loved. Somehow, Dooku has twisted his mind, making him think that the path he's following is right. If I could just get to him, I could set him right. I could lead him back to the light and everything could be almost as it once was, the both of us side by side."

Padmé leans down, kissing his chest. Though it seems laughable, it's almost as if he can really feel her kissing his heart, making it feel better as well.

"So which will you follow?" She asks, looking into his calm, blue eyes.

"I don't know," Anakin confesses quietly. "I'm still confused."

Padmé sits up, taking his hands in hers. "Which path will be the easiest?"

"My head. Following the Council's wishes will help me stay on their good side. It'll be much easier to just destroy Obi-Wan and his darkness from the galaxy."

"Which path will be the most fruitful? Which will bring you more happiness?"

"My heart. Having Obi-Wan back in my life will bring so much joy not only to me but the whole Order. We lost one of our own to the dark. If he was to return, everyone would celebrate him and his journey back to the light."

Padmé smiles. "I think you know what path you should take then."

"It'll be difficult. There will be many obstacles in my way trying to stop me."

"Sometimes the hardest part is taking that first step," Padmé says. She kisses his hands, making him blush. "I know you will succeed. You just need to believe in yourself and your abilities. Let the Force guide you and everything will work out the way you want it."

Anakin chuckles. "No wonder so many in the Senate fear you. You've got a way with words." He whispers mostly to himself.

Padmé smiles, placing her head into the crook of his neck. "Perhaps. But I'm not trying to persuade you to sign a bill. I just genuinely want to see my husband happy. If giving a pep talk is what I have to do, I'll do it a million times until he's satisfied and knows his worth and strength."

Anakin closes his eyes, leaning against her. Time and time again, he finds comfort and security being in Padmé's presence. How can a love like this be so wrong when it heals him and brings him to his senses?

He kisses her hair, grateful for everything about her. Her wisdom, her patience, her kindness. He doesn't deserve any of it. He doesn't deserve her.

What would he do without her?

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, a lot of things have come up. I was going to shoot for finishing up the next chapter and publishing it two weeks from now, but I don't think that will be possible anymore. With school starting up on Monday and the unexpected loss of a very close loved one, I'm not sure I will make it work. My new plan is to have the next chapter ready to publish the second week of March (which is my spring break). I probably won't have a continuous update schedule until my summer break (which I will further explain possibly in March)
> 
> I hope you all understand and will stick around to see how the story plays out. All of you have been very kind and helpful to me. I read through every comment and love hearing what you think! So thank you with all of my heart!! 
> 
> See ya in March! :)


	4. Lost Confrère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Ships make their way through the sky, landing down on the planet's surface. Supplies are being rushed out of them along with new troopers. With the help from the Kaminoans, when soldiers are lost in battle, they are quickly replaced. The Republic doesn't have to worry about its numbers being down when there are so many being created, trained, and prepped on the aquatic planet.

While everyone bustles to complete their duties, Ahsoka walks over to her master, trying her best to remain stoic and not look like some fresh padawan. Though she's been Anakin's apprentice for a few months, she's still worried about her appearance with him. She doesn't want him to think of her as some immature, clumsy youngling.

Plus, she also doesn't want to seem too eager to prep for battle. After all, this is a war. Innocent lives are at stake. Many lives around the galaxy have been altered drastically because of this war. But at the same time, this is more action than most padawans have ever received at her age. Already, she feels like she's learned so much from her master. That has to be a positive outcome from this galactic war, right?

"Master," She says, finding her voice as she steps to his side. "Where do you think we'll be stationed next?"

Anakin turns and tilts his head, making eye contact with the Togruta. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just curious about what new planet will be going to."

Anakin scoffs, looking back at the datapad in his hands. "This isn't a vacation, Snips. This is war."

"I know." She quickly says as she raises her hands. She realizes how wrong she worded that. Her cheeks begin to heat up, showing her embarrassment from her mistake. "I didn't mean it like that."

Anakin looks at her, remaining quiet. It's clear to her that he's waiting for her to continue her line of thought.

Ahsoka takes a deep breath, trying not to be intimidated by him. Anakin can be really intense sometimes and she doesn't want to upset him. "It's just. . . being in this war has very few positives. But one of them is all of the experiences I'm getting on these new planets." She says, beginning to talk with her hands. "I look forward to what I'm going to learn next, I suppose. It keeps me hopeful."

Anakin hums, nodding his head. He turns off the datapad, keeping eye contact with Ahsoka.

The padawan holds her wrist, standing awkwardly under his gaze. She isn't sure how to take this response. After spending months with her master, this usually isn't how he reacts.

"I never thought of that. I like it." 

"Like it?" She repeats, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He shrugs, setting the pad down on a crate. He crosses his arms over his chest, relaxing into a calmer stance. He tilts his head up, making him look taller than usual. "If I'm going to be honest with you, I've been struggling to find positives for padawans to be dragged out on these missions."

"Really?" She asks. She wasn't expecting him to agree with her idea of the war. Anakin can tend to have extreme ideas, making it hard for them to have similar lines of thought about things as simple as food preferences.

"Well, yeah," Anakin says. "I don't like the idea of you being sent out to battle at such a young age. You and other padawans could get seriously hurt, possibly die. I would never want that to happen to you." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Being in battle is scary. The gunfire and shouts of troopers falling around her. There have been so many times that if she wouldn't have deflected blaster fire fast enough that she could have ended up dead. "I'm not going to die." She says, giving him a soft smile. Though she sounds confident, she doesn't feel that way.

"No kidding. Not with me by your side. I won't let a battle droid touch you." Anakin laughs as he begins to walk away. He truly means what he said. He will never let anything happen to Ahsoka as long as he's around. She is his responsibility and his main priority. 

She will always come first.

"Sure. But I can handle myself out there." She counters, chasing after him.

"Hmm, feeling confident are you, Snips?" He smirks as he looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"As always. Confidence is a major key to winning battles." She retorts, grinning up at him.

"I think we need a lot less talk and more action." He says, stopping. He grabs his lightsaber from his belt and twirls it in one hand. "Down for some sparring?"

"Of course," Ahsoka says, grabbing both of hers from her hips. "You need to learn to stop underestimating me. Best way is for me to kick your butt in a lightsaber spar, Skyguy."

"Oh, it's on now." Anakin broadly smiles as he turns his on. Ahsoka quickly follows, her green blades igniting just in time to block his blue one.

They continue to spar for a while. At first, it catches the eyes of the clones. They begin placing bets on who they think will win. Ahsoka doesn't notice the crowd until a few of them begin to chant her name to cheer her on. As the sparring drones on, the crowd gradually dies down and the clones are forced to get back to duty. 

Eventually, Ahsoka and Anakin are left alone with no one watching.

Their lightsabers collide. Her green blades are holding off his blue one, protecting her back from his strike. Swiftly, she turns and tries to knock his lightsaber from him. Expecting her attack, he parries. Doing this, he sends her left saber from her hand.

Unfazed by this, Ahsoka continues to fight off his attacks with her single blade. She clenches her left fist, still moving her arms as she would if she was still holding her lightsaber. She grits her teeth, his attacks become faster than she's used to. He starts to push her backward, forcing her to move unnaturally. She groans, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. She looks up, the blue blade slightly blinding her.

"And just like that, I win," Anakin smirks, his blade just inches from her face.

"You've had more experience." Ahsoka brushes off. He turns off his lightsaber and returns it to his belt. He holds out his hand to her, which she gladly accepts. He pulls her to her feet and looks for her lost sabers. He returns them to her with a smile.

Panting, the two of them sit together on a crate. The 501st bustles in the background, working on their own problems. Camp has been set and now they wait for orders. Until they are received, the battalion is allowed to do as they please. The troopers take this time to relax and banter with each other. Anakin spends most of his time working with Ahsoka on her skills. With this war, he feels that she doesn't get the time to train with him as she deserves. Every free moment he gets, he spends with her.

Ahsoka enjoys working with him as master and padawan. She's learned much with him, but almost nothing about him. She's never had the courage to ask about his life as a padawan. She's heard the tall tales while growing up in the Temple. Apparently, Anakin impressed two Jedi with his skills, causing the Council to let him join around nine-years-old.

She thought joining at three was old.

After that, there was a battle with a Sith Lord. Master Qui-Gon Jinn did not survive. She doesn't remember the name of the Jedi who eventually killed the first Sith in over a thousand years. His name is not spoken often, the masters claiming that they don't want the brave Jedi overwhelmed with younglings asking questions.

Anytime she's asked just to know his name, her masters either ignored her or harshly told her that it was unnecessary for her to know. The story was all the information she'd need. Their name is unimportant. 

She knows she heard it years ago, but over time, it's slipped her mind.

Maybe Anakin can answer it for her. He must know about that Jedi, right?

She bites on her lower lip. Now is a good time. Anakin is kind and won't treat her as the other masters in the Temple have with her curious questions. She knows she has nothing to fear with him. "Master, what was life like as a padawan for you?" She asks as she cleans her lightsaber, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible.

Anakin tenses at this question. His life as a padawan is not quite the happy picture many paint it to be. His life was rough and unique. He tries not to talk about it, hoping people assume he experienced everything just as the other Jedi have. "What made you think of this?" He asks, hoping that he sounds only curious, not defensive. He would hate for Ahsoka to think that she's crossed a line with him.

She shrugs. "I don't know. Things must have been different for you. You weren't sent off to fight in a war at my age." She briefly explains. She feels her cheeks heat, some reason embarrassed again. "Plus I've heard crazy stories about you. I guess I just wanted to know if they're true."

This makes Anakin chuckle. There's no doubt that his life has been broadcasted to children over the years. Many of the things he's gone through have been. . . eccentric to put it nicely. Who else in the Temple can say that they were accepted into the Order at nine and have had multiple masters? "I don't know. It'll probably put you to sleep." Anakin brushes off with a smirk. 

He hopes that she'll take the hint and drop the subject.

"I doubt it." Ahsoka smiles as she relaxes. She returns her lightsabers to her hips, now truly invested in the conversation. Anything he might tell her will be exciting. Even if she already knows some of it, it's more special coming from him.

"Alright, I'll give you a brief overview. Don't want you to get bored with me yet." He says. He clears his throat, going back to the beginning. 

Well, not the very beginning. There's stuff there that he doesn't like to remember. His life on Tatooine is hard to think about. He tries not to dwell on it, pushing it deep down inside himself. Sometimes it feels like it's someone else's life, not his. 

"When I was nine, Master Qui-Gon Jinn found me as a slave on Tatooine."

Her eyebrows slightly furrow. She had no clue that slavery still existed, especially with the Republic around. Haven't they made efforts to stop it? Can't they place laws that make it illegal to own slaves? "You were a slave?" She asks.

"Yes. Master Qui-Gon had placed a risky bet in order to free me. Thankfully, everything worked out fine. Long story short, we ended up going to Naboo to return Padmé and save her people." 

A soft chuckle escapes Ahsoka at the thought of a younger Padmé. She must have been a tough teen to deal with. She's so strong-willed and bold. 

"While we were there, a Sith Lord attacked," Anakin says clearly starting to grow uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm and collected. He can't let her see that this hurts him.

She bites on her lower lip, running her hands up and down her legs. She can sense the hurt beginning to grow around Anakin. "I believe it was Master Qui-Gon who died."

Anakin nods, pain striking his heart. "Yes."

They are silent for a moment, both unsure what to say. "There's a memorial for him in the Temple. I had no idea that you were that connected to him." Ahsoka says, her voice lowering.

At this comment, Anakin practically freezes, his eyes drifting to look away from her. Something has changed in him. "You're more connected to him than you realize." Anakin quietly says under his breath.

"Really?"

Anakin nods but doesn't build on it. If he opens his mouth, he's afraid that he'll say something he doesn't want to disclose with her yet. He's worried he might spill something to scare her.

Ahsoka either doesn't notice or acknowledge this happening within him. Curiosity taking over her, she presses on. "So what happened then?" She cautiously asks. 

After the question's out, she senses Anakin beginning to close himself off. Something she has said has upset him. Maybe she shouldn't have brought this up. They were having such a good day and the last thing she wants is for him to build up his walls again. It took so long for him to make an attempt to connect with her and she doesn't want to start all over.

"I was trained under a different Jedi." He curtly answers.

"Master Tiin?"

He shakes his head, his eyes now locked on the wall ahead of them. "No."

This confuses her. She thought that Master Tiin was Anakin's master. It's well known that Master Tiin took in Anakin and trained him as a Jedi. Of course, there was some other help from the other Council members, but Ahsoka assumed this was because he came to the Temple at such an old age. That and the belief that he is the Chosen One. It would make sense for him to have multiple masters.

"Who then?" She quietly asks.

"Does it matter?" Anakin retorts, now becoming tense. He doesn't want to talk about it. Anger is starting to seep into his tone and he quickly recognizes it. The last thing he wants is for her to think that he's mad at her. He just hopes that she'll stop asking questions before he says something he'll regret.

"Not really." She says, feeling small. What was so bad that Anakin refuses to talk about his master? Why has he been hidden away from the Order? She now has so many questions, all of which she's afraid will set him off.

Anakin takes a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm. He knew this day was bound to happen. Soon Ahsoka would have to ask him about their lineage and she would learn about his master. "I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to look at yourself differently." He eventually says.

"I won't. I promise." She says, her blue eyes now wider than Anakin has ever seen them.

"And I... I don't want you to look at me differently." He admits to both himself and Ahsoka.

The air between them becomes thick with tension. This is the first that Anakin has come to accept that he's been hiding this information from her partly for his own sake. He's kept this a secret from her because he didn't want it to affect her training and opinion of him. He didn't want her looking at him as if he's someone else. By keeping Obi-Wan a secret, she wouldn't question if Anakin's training was authentic.

"It won't change a thing. I swear." She says. Her confidence is strong, somewhat surprising him. Though he had total faith in Ahsoka's opinion of him, it's nice to hear her assurance out loud.

Anakin knows the good person Obi-Wan once was. He knows that there is still light inside of him, but Ahsoka might not. She's been raised to think that he is a bad person. The Temple has practically forbidden his name from being spoken anymore. Anything that once held his name has been erased or archived. 

Ahsoka has not grown up knowing that Obi-Wan was his master for almost a decade.

Now she'll know and she'll have to live with the consequences. She might fear the training techniques Anakin uses with her. She might start to question whether Obi-Wan's supposed dark traits made their way into Anakin.

He takes a deep breath, readying himself for whatever may come. He looks her in the eyes, praying he doesn't watch fear enter them. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." He finally answers. 

At least she knows the truth now. She can make the decision herself. Anakin no longer has to hide this part of his past from her. There are few secrets between them now.

He braces himself for her reaction, tensing up. 

Ahsoka doesn't react at first, her eyes locked with Anakin's for a long time. She has heard about Obi-Wan Kenobi recently but it was from her creche mates. She was told that he was a Jedi who turned to the dark side. Rumors started that he would come and try to tempt them to join him. He had crazy eyes and used a red lightsaber. She has been passing him off a ghost story. "I've heard his name before." She slowly says, the name finally coming back to her. One story was told to her a youngling, back when it was much more recent and important. "He's the one who defeated the Sith Lord, correct?"

Anakin looks down at his robotic hand, sucking in a soft gasp. He fumbles with it though there is nothing that Ahsoka can spot wrong with it. "Yes. But he's been locked from the Archive memories. They don't want you to go looking him up." He quickly replies, clearly wanting to run from this conversation.

"Why?" She whispers, curiosity now surging through her veins. She leans forward, wanting to catch every word. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing, Ahsoka. Let's just drop it, okay?" He spits. He bolts up from the crate, scratching the back of his head. He knows that came off rough, but he doesn't want to talk about this anymore with her. She doesn't understand his connection with Obi-Wan and he doesn't want to talk about it today. This has already been too much for him to speak about. "Let's go see what Rex has learned for our next attack."

Ahsoka knows that she should drop it. Her master is giving away many signs that tell her that he is uncomfortable and wants to be talking about anything else. But she won't let him go that easy. Anakin has always told her to ask pressing questions. He encourages her to push him to his limit. "Why isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Jedi Archives anymore, Master?" She repeats.

Pain flashes over Anakin's face. Ahsoka can feel his sadness shove her through the Force. Her master remains silent, keeping his gaze anywhere but on her. She tries to step forward to be in his line of sight. 

There are few reasons why Jedi are locked in the Jedi Archives. One reason is that they are doing important investigations for the Council and must remain inactive to keep themselves safe. Another is that they have been banished from the Order.

Perhaps the most chilling reason someone might be locked from the Jedi Archive is that they have fallen to the dark side.

Her heart begins to race. Is it possible that her master was trained by someone who has sunken to the depths of darkness? 

The look on Anakin's face is enough. She doesn't have to ask. "He's fallen." She cautiously says, watching his face for any reaction. "Hasn't he, Master?"

"No, Ahsoka. Don't say that." Anakin immediately denies, clenching his fists. He tightens his jaw, searching for the right thing to say. Yes, his master is no longer in the Order. And sure, he uses a red lightsaber now and is probably being trained by Count Dooku, but that doesn't mean that he's gone. His master is still there, just hidden underneath all of his dark clothing. Anakin felt it when they were together on Bancar. "He's just lost, okay?"

"Lost?" She quietly repeats. She hopes she doesn't sound naive, but she doesn't know what he means. She knows that this subject has been dug into long enough, but she wants to walk away knowing more than before. In order to achieve that, she has to ask questions that even she thinks might be pushing it.

"Yes, lost." Anakin nods, liking how it sounds. Yes, he can work with this. In fact, he might even use the term to describe himself. "Though he isn't in the Order anymore, he can still be brought back. Many think that he is gone, but I will prove them wrong. I'm going to search him out and bring him back to the right path." He finishes. 

Yes, that's what has happened to his master. Obi-Wan is not gone, just merely off the path he should be following. Anakin will help find him and keep him on the trail to the light.

"Do I get to tag along on this mission?" Ahsoka asks with a smile, hoping to show that she meant him no harm. She wasn't trying to bring up a difficult subject. She just wanted to know more about her master. Maybe this comment will help show that she only means the best.

"Of course, Snips. I'm sure Obi-Wan would love to meet you." He says, pulling her close and rubbing his knuckles between her montrals. She laughs, pushing him off. His arm falls, resting on her shoulders. "Just don't try to go and dig up any more information on him, okay? The Council will get suspicious if your search history in the Archives is only about him."

"Okay. If any more curious questions about him come to mind, I'll come to you." She says, pushing him off.

Anakin smiles and nods his head, but he secretly hopes that this will be the last that they talk of Obi-Wan. Anakin keeps a good memory of him, but there are a lot of people out there who don't. Following the ways of the dark side can cause one to go against what is morally right. And though Anakin would never believe that his master could kill someone, there are plenty of stories out there that disprove his theory. There are many rumors about a new and deadly assassin on the loose. Apparently, this assassin can use the Force to crush buildings and his lightsaber skills fascinate all who see it.

It's pretty clear to Anakin who this assassin is.

He's met them, but he's only known him as Obi-Wan. He clenches his fists at the thought. Why has Obi-Wan fallen? Was it something that Dooku said? Was it something Anakin did? He holds his breath, trying to stay level-headed for his padawan at his side.

There's nothing he can do about the situation at the moment. He needs to remain in the present. He can't change the past. What happened has happened. The only thing he can be prepared for is what is to come. He needs to learn to accept this.

When he sees Obi-Wan again, and he knows he will, he'll have to dig at him more. The first time, Anakin was thrown off. He didn't think that he would run into Obi-Wan so soon. If he did, he would have prepared himself more. Of course, he couldn't have known that Obi-Wan would have changed so dramatically.

Now that he's met him and actually talked with him, Anakin feels that he can ready himself. He's analyzed his single encounter with Obi-Wan multiple times, working through every single second. He knows that Obi-Wan is much more sensitive to emotions. Though he's cockier than Anakin ever thought imaginable, he's still mostly friendly. 

Unless Qui-Gon is brought up. 

Anakin must never mention his name when around him if he wants to keep Obi-Wan cheerful.

"Master, how do you think Rex will react if I steal his helmet?" Ahsoka asks, pulling him from his thoughts.

Anakin smirks, looking down at her. "I don't know. Why don't we find out?"

_xxx_

Dooku growls, knocking Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his hands. He glares down at him, resisting the urge to completely snap at him. "You're weak, Obi-Wan. With you being Qui-Gon's padawan, I expected more from you. I guess I was wrong."

"It has nothing to do with Qui-Gon's training, I assure you." Obi-Wan groans as he rises to his feet. He tugs at his sleeves, lowering them to rest just barely above his wrists. He then uses the Force to pull his lightsaber back to him to return it on his hip. "It's my fault."

"Something has changed," Dooku says, his eyes studying Obi-Wan intensely. Not only is it obvious in his fighting, but he can sense it through the Force. Over the past year, Obi-Wan has been training to ground him deep in the dark side of the Force. Now Dooku can feel something holding him back.

"I met someone from my past when I wasn't ready. It's set me off." Obi-Wan admits. He knows that's the reason he's not at the top of his game. Usually, he and Dooku can spar for what seems like hours. Today, he's been knocked to the ground three times in under 20 minutes.

"Indeed," Dooku says, slightly relaxing. "Who did you see?"

Obi-Wan pauses, unsure how to proceed. Of course, he knows he should be honest with Dooku. He knows how much the man respects honesty, even if the action committed displeases him. He hates lies, even ones Obi-Wan considers to be harmless white lies.

But telling the truth in this instance might not be all that grand of an idea. Dooku despises the person Obi-Wan was with. He has his own feelings about them that he's formed over the years, using it to fuel his hatred and deepness in the dark side of the Force.

"It was someone from the Order. They came after you left, you wouldn't know them." Obi-Wan eventually says, settling on a half-lie. Yes, they did come to the Order after he left. But Dooku knows them well and has been keeping a close tab on them.

Dooku's face drops. "It better not be who I think it is." He grumbles.

"I have no clue who you are thinking about," Obi-Wan replies with a short chuckle. He pulls back his hair, tying it up in a bun on top of his head. "I'm not a mind reader, master."

This added comment brings a soft smile to the old man's face. Obi-Wan shares similar humor with the padawan Dooku trained so many years ago. It's been nice to have his presence back in his life for the past year. Having Obi-Wan around has been great, even if Dooku will never say it out loud. Training someone, his own grandpadawan for Force's sake, has brought joy to him.

"You better come clean now, Obi-Wan. It's best to tell me while you have me in a good mood." Dooku says, walking towards him.

Obi-Wan sighs, resisting himself from rolling his eyes. He likes Dooku in a good mood and now he's going to ruin it. He wishes Dooku would just move on but knows that will never happen. "I approached Anakin."

The old man furrows his eyebrows. "I hope you killed him."

Obi-Wan slightly pouts. "Why would I kill him?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you care for Skywalker. You think that he can be persuaded to join our side." Dooku grumbles, crossing his arms behind his back.

"He's my padawan," Obi-Wan argues. Why would he purposely kill Anakin? He thought he made it pretty clear how much he wants to protect the boy. He wants to pull him away from the Order and stop them from corrupting him. But in order to do that, first, he and Dooku need to put an end to the Sith. Until then, he'll just have to settle with watching over him from afar.

"He's a selfish, arrogant boy, Obi-Wan!" Dooku shouts, glaring down at him. "I think it would be best if we were to kill him now. It would help us and the greater cause."

"Help us?" Obi-Wan demands, his voice rising with Dooku's. Though the two of them usually get along very well, they fight like loth-cats and dogs. There have been many times when Obi-Wan thought it would actually get physical. Thankfully, the two of them care too much for each other to actually cause bodily harm.

"Yes, it would help us. You would finally be relieved of your inner conflict!" Dooku declares, now standing tall and firm. "I can feel that patch of light inside of you, Obi-Wan. You need to get rid of it if you want to have any hopes of moving forward as a dark side user."

"How would killing Anakin help with that?"

"You hold a soft spot for the boy even after all he has done."

"What has Anakin done?" Obi-Wan scoffs, crossing his arm over his chest. "I've been with him since he first showed up at the Temple and we never crossed paths with you before Geonosis."

"He is the reason that Qui-Gon died!" Dooku finally spits, bringing a chill to the room. "Think about it, Obi-Wan. If it were not for the boy, Qui-Gon wouldn't have been in that situation on Naboo. The conflict could have been solved before the Sith Lord showed up."

Obi-Wan stands still, not wanting to think that way about Anakin. None of that was his fault, right? He didn't cause the death of Qui-Gon. It was the kriffing Sith Lord. "He didn't cause that. He cared about Qui-Gon, just like us."

"Yes, he did," Dooku says. "But somehow the boy made such an impact on Qui-Gon that he forgot about you completely."

That comment makes something snap inside of Obi-Wan. The memory of that room and the conversation that followed causes his heart to ache. After all that they had been through together, Qui-Gon had already chosen someone to replace him. He had never mentioned that Obi-Wan was ready for his trials until in that Council room when he declared he wanted Anakin instead of him.

Obi-Wan looks up, watching a smile grow on Dooku's face as he feels him growing angry.

Dooku believes that his anger is directed at Anakin, but it is actually at Qui-Gon. How could he push him aside like that in that Council room? How dare he demand on his deathbed that he take on the duty of training Anakin at such a young age? He put so much pressure on him by making him train the Chosen One. There was no possible way he could ever succeed with his wish.

Why did Qui-Gon do that to him?

"Yes!" Dooku shouts with a large grin as he throws his hand up in excitement. The action startles Obi-Wan out of his anger-induced trance. "Use that anger, Obi-Wan. Let it build you and your journey to the dark side. You must wipe out any light left in you. Forget the Order! Forget Skywalker! They mean nothing to us."

"The Order?" Obi-Wan repeats. They came out of nowhere into this conversation. He doesn't deny that he should forget them, but he would like a solid reason. Obi-Wan isn't someone who can blindly hate, though Sith Lords seem to be painted in that light.

"They are dishonest and egocentric. They only care about themselves and the people who help grow their power. Think about how they treated the death of Qui-Gon." Dooku says, egging him on. Obi-Wan turns away, feeling his emotions growing like they used when he was a fresh knight at the thought of Naboo. "They made you care for his body until they arrived on Naboo." He gently adds, as if the weight of those words don't make Obi-Wan physically ill.

Dooku pauses, watching the visible reactions coming from Obi-Wan. He had buried these and many other events from that horrid planet deep inside himself. It wasn't until Obi-Wan had pledged to be fully committed to the dark side that all of this came to light. 

Had Dooku known of this sooner, maybe he would have reached out to Obi-Wan earlier. No padawan should have to bury their master at such a young age. Then to force him to deal with the grief and mourning that comes with it all alone, well, what's there to even say about that?

Dooku presses on, wanting to slightly change the subject himself. "They didn't even give you a proper knighting when they were told the news of you killing a Sith Lord. It was rushed and uneventful. It's one of the most important days of your life as a Jedi and it took place in a small room with only Master Yoda present. Then, after everything that happened, they didn't bother searching for the remaining Sith when it was obvious that they were reappearing."

Obi-Wan feels his blood beginning to boil. Why did they do that? What harm would it have done to send out a few Jedi to search for the remaining Sith Lord? Instead of stopping the Sith, they chose to sit around and do nothing. All they did was wait in their grand chairs and harp on Anakin and him. They made their main concern Anakin fitting in and Obi-Wan's "failing" attempts at training him.

They made it seem like the biggest problem in the galaxy was that the two of them were paired together in the first place. Obi-Wan was a young, inexperienced teacher, and Anakin a disrespectful, powerful student. 

What a pair they made in the eyes of the Jedi Council.

"And though I have no care for the boy, think about how they treated Skywalker," Dooku says, knowing that it will cause more reaction from Obi-Wan. And he's right, it does. He can feel the fire building inside the man standing in front of him. At the mention of Anakin, Obi-Wan's whole mood drastically changes.

His eyes darken. His body tightens. It's almost as if he's being held together by tension and fury alone. Obi-Wan can almost feel his face heating up with the anger brewing inside his chest. With each heartbeat, more of it expands outward, reaching every part of his body.

Dooku can't help but proudly smile at Obi-Wan. Hate is radiating from him, filling his veins and controlling his emotions. Rage and revenge will soon follow like normal, making Obi-Wan a force no one wants to mess with.

"They refused to do anything with him," Obi-Wan admits, grinding his teeth together. "They ignored Qui-Gon's call to the prophecy until he died. Even then, they denied Anakin's abilities and only allowed him into the Temple because of me!"

"The Order has become corrupt," Dooku says, lowering his voice. He reaches out, touching Obi-Wan's shoulder. Darkness is deep in his core, as it should be. "They treated you with disrespect when you tried to ask for help. Because you followed Qui-Gon's wishes, they ignored you and Skywalker. They wanted the two of you to struggle and fail."

"Why did they do that?" Obi-Wan asks, clenching his fists tightly. Memories of all of the times the Council refused to help come flooding back to him. "What did they have to gain by ignoring us?"

"They gained their own pride. It made them feel good to see you, _The Sith Killer_ , failing miserably at teaching. They enjoyed seeing the claimed _Chosen One_ become less than his own peers. It proved them right about denying the prophecy and letting you become a master." Dooku says.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, feeling his chest expanding with animosity. Of course, the Council would do that. If he and Anakin were to ever succeed, it would make them look like fools. They denied the Chosen One when he was handed to them on a silver platter.

To fill their own self-interests and pride, they planned for them to fail.

"Perhaps it's time for a rematch," Dooku smirks, pulling out his lightsaber.

"Couldn't agree more." Obi-Wan darkly replies, his back turned to his master. He ignites his red blade, quickly blocking Dooku's attack.

There's the person Dooku so eagerly wanted to fight! This is his padawan! With each swing, he puts a power behind it that would scare any Jedi. His Force signature is almost like an aroura, electric with poisonous hatred and sinister anger.

If Dooku hadn't been training him for the past year, he might have feared his strength and deepness with the dark side. It's almost jaw-dropping how fast he can fall into this dark assassin with the right coaxing.

Proud doesn't even begin to describe how he feels in this moment.

_xxx_

Instead of being shipped to a new planet, Anakin and Ahsoka are toted back to the Temple. Anakin finds it strange to be back here. So many familiar faces in one place might be considered welcoming, but that's not how he sees it. It isn't how he's seen it for a long time.

"It's good to be back," Ahsoka says as she enters the Temple with him. "I feel so much more peaceful when we're here." She sighs, a gentle smile on her face as she looks around.

Anakin hums and lets the conversation drop. He isn't in the mood to dissect his emotions and thoughts with her at the moment. They did enough of that earlier this week. Ahsoka has learned enough about him to last her for the rest of the month.

Before they can get too far into the Temple, Master Tiin approaches them. "Greetings, Anakin and Ahsoka." He says, lightly panting.

"Greetings, Master Tiin." Ahsoka smiles. "What brings you to us?"

Anakin finds himself crossing his arms at the Jedi Master. He's still upset about what happened in the Council Room. Why did they keep Obi-Wan's reappearance a secret from him? 

Anakin didn't bother waiting for Master Tiin to explain himself that day. He had left the Temple before the man got a chance to leave the room. Anakin didn't want to hear the lame excuses. He asked to be treated as an adult, but they refused to share any knowledge about his master until he discovered it himself.

"There's something that I need to talk with your master about." He says to Ahsoka. Anakin rolls his eyes, already having an idea what it will be about. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Anakin alone."

Ahsoka looks back at her master. She can sense his annoyment and building anger through the Force. Even if she couldn't, it's very obvious on his face. Anakin has never been well at hiding his emotions, especially to her. 

So she stays, waiting for Anakin to dismiss her. He is her master after all.

Anakin takes a deep breath then nods his head. She doesn't need to hear him getting a scolding and fighting back. The last thing Ahsoka should watch is Anakin being disrespectful. She also shouldn't listen in about their inevitable conversation involving Obi-Wan. Though Ahsoka doesn't seem fearful of him, she doesn't need more information about him at the moment.

"Go say hi to your friends. I'm sure they miss you." Anakin says when Ahsoka doesn't listen to his nonverbal command.

She takes the hint, slightly frowning at him. "Alright. I'll find you before sundown. I need some help with my lightsabers." She says, glancing at Master Tiin then Anakin. When neither of them responds, she walks away. She knows that what they're talking about probably doesn't involve her, but she wants to know what has Anakin so worked up.

But, if her master wants to tell her, he will. He isn't forced to tell her everything in his life, even if it might be entertaining. 

Once Ahsoka leaves their presence, Anakin makes eye contact with Master Tiin. "I already know what this is going to be about. Might as well get it over it." He grumbles.

"I want to apologize for what happened." Master Tiin softly says. 

This catches Anakin off guard. 

"What?"

"I didn't know that the Council would react like that." He says with sympathy evident on his face. "They've been wanting to know more about you and your process with Obi-Wan. They had been hoping that you would have gotten over him. So I thought the best way for them to understand would be to hear it for themselves. I didn't know they would call for his death."

"They think I'm going to get over Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks with a slight scoff. 

"He is an attachment for you." Master Tiin replies. "That I can not deny. It's obvious that you care for him more than you should."

"Of course I care for him. He's my master!" Anakin grumbles, the conversation quickly becoming heated. 

Both of the Jedi feel eyes starting to land on them. They freeze, looking at back the crowd and each other. They realize that they're drawing unwanted attention so Anakin leans in and keeps his voice low. "I will not drop Obi-Wan, no matter what happens."

Master Tiin stills, crossing his arms over his chest. "After that response, I'm not sure how to proceed."

Proceed? How is Anakin supposed to _proceed_ with that response? "What do you mean, Master Tiin?" Anakin asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I was going to share some new information with you, but now I'm no longer sure I should. I don't want to encourage your attachment to Obi-Wan. You know that it's wrong and so do I." He replies, his gaze hardening. 

"What was it?" Anakin asks, his interest peaking. Based on what vague information Master Tiin has given him, he can assume that this topic still involves Obi-Wan. He is the only reason that Master Tiin is holding back at the moment and Anakin knows it.

"I won't share it with you unless you go back on what you said." Master Tiin says, glancing at the fellow Jedi moving around them. No one seems to be paying attention anymore, but they can't risk having anyone listen in. 

"On what I said about Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks. He shakes his head, slightly backing away from him. "No. You know how much he means to me. I won't drop him or go back on my word."

Master Tiin seems torn, sucking on his cheeks. "He's an attachment, Anakin. I can't share with you what I know then if you don't."

Anakin scoffs, furrowing his eyebrows. "Then it's not worth it to me."

"But it is." Master Tiin insists, grabbing at his cloak. Anakin scoffs, trying to free himself from the master's grasp. But as he tugs at his own cloak, he can sense that Master Tiin will not let go anytime soon.

Suddenly, Master Tiin drags Anakin out of the main area, pulling him to a secluded room. Usually, this room would be bustling with padawans learning about galactic conflicts and the tensions that continue to build every day. But because of the war, the subject has faded away. Students are forced to think only about war plans and battle tactics to stay alive.

Master Tiin releases Anakin. Anakin steps back, putting distance between the two of them. The last thing he wants is to be dragged somewhere else.

Anakin crosses his arms, thinking about what to say. He won't let go of Obi-Wan, no matter the cost. But will it cause him harm to just say that he will? He could claim to have the intent to let him go then blame it on his emotions. They seem to believe anything when it comes to his emotions. 

"Fine," He suddenly agrees. Master Tiin snaps his head to look at him in the eyes. Anakin shrugs his shoulders. "What is so important that you dragged me away like a disobedient padawan?"

Master Tiin digs into his pocket, his eyes wide. He forces a piece of paper into Anakin's hands, patting them to get the point across that it's his. "This is information I received at the last Council meeting. If anyone asks, you didn't get it from me. It was pure chance."

Anakin furrows his eyebrows then looks to his hand. Quickly, he fumbles to open the crumpled piece of paper. His eyes widen as he reads the information. He looks back at Master Tiin, unable to find words. "This is true? Not some bantha chase?"

"All true." Master Tiin says, nodding his head. "They want to send someone out tomorrow morning. If you want to beat them there, I suggest you go now."

Anakin nods his head, holding the paper tight in his mechanical hand. "Thank you." He mumbles, his heart beginning to race. His hand begins to sweat and he thinks he might actually pass out.

"Go. Before they notice that you've left." Master Tiin says, slightly shooing Anakin away.

Anakin's feet move before he commands them. He stuffs the piece of paper into his pocket, the coordinates already memorized. He's in shock. So many things have taken place that he wasn't expecting to come back to.

Master Tiin has given him coordinates of Obi-Wan's last known location. 

Not only that, but he's given him _permission_ to go after him. 

Anakin soon finds himself flying off of Corascunt without even saying goodbye to Ahsoka. All he has on his mind is finding Obi-Wan. He needs to get to him before anyone else. Things will be different this time around, he can feel it. 

This time, it will be him making the unexpected appearance.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little uncertain about my summer update schedule. This semester has been a bit more difficult than I expected. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the beginning of May after my finals. I would like to start a regular update time sometime in late June or early July. 
> 
> Anyhoo, thank you guys for all of the support on this book so far! I really want to write something you guys enjoy and look forward to. (I just wish that I had more time to write so you don't have to wait so long!) Just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you comment on this book. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on publishing a new chapter every other week on Saturdays until I go back to college. I should have more details by January on the update dates, so please be flexible. But until then, I hope you stick around and enjoy what is to come! Things are going to get interesting ;)


End file.
